Hades enamorado
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Rivaille esta enamorado y vigila al ladron de su corazon con un colgante que lo hace invisible y siempre desde una distancia prudente, hasta que un dia decide pedir consejo, Erwin solo es capaz de darle una unica opcion 'Secuestralo' Riren (LeviEren) Yaoi, Basado en el mito griego de 'Persefone & Hades'
1. -Solitario

**Declaimer:** Que puedo decir, me encantan los mitos griegos pero no hiba a permitir que cualquier pareja se llevara este en especial, pensandolo por un momento y durante mi clase de japones -donde deberia de estar haciendo ejercicios de 'masu y mashite' xD empece a escribier esto, me parecio adecuado hacerlo con personajes de Shingeki, mas con Riren que es mi pareja favorita, si fui arrastrada a este fandom por mi amiga...

**-Rivaille un dios que es capaz de secuestrar y Eren un dios que esta dispuesto a dejarse llevar-**

**.**

**Dedicatoria: **A las dos personas que me arrastraron y me dijeron 'ESCRIBELO' Hina mi pequeña hermanita y Sonia una de mis mejores amigas en el Riren (? -la que me arrastro a esto- espero te guste como termino y como se desarrollara

**Advertencia: **Lemon, Comedia & Romance 1OO% puede que haya drama -por parte de Mikasa- y otras cosas mas, puede que solo haya mencion de Mprg puede...ustedes me dicen si gustan

**Parejas:** Riren (LevixEren) & JeanMarco (Mencion solamente)

_Esto es mi primer fanfic de Shingeki, en la categoria de Riren, no pide piedad pero si paciencia, espero lo disfruten _

**-Disfrutenlo-**

* * *

–Solitario–

»Εγκαταλείψτε την ελπίδα όλους όσους μπαίνουν εδώ»

'**Abandonar la esperanza a quien entre aquí'**

La inscripción en griego le hace estremecer, tallada en el dintel de la enorme puerta solo indica una cosa, nada bueno pasara cuando la cruce. esperanza es lo único que tiene y se niega rotundamente a perderla por completo, sin mucho que pensar y nada que perder se adentra a lo oscuro e incierto del infierno, caminando entre los círculos, experimentando todos y cada uno de los castigos a los que los pecadores son sometidos, desde yagas incurables hasta el sufrimiento de ser devorados por Cerberos día tras día, él sabe que el perro guardián de 3 cabezas que resguardaba la inmensidad del palacio de Hades no es un problema en absoluto, es Hades mismo el que le crea un miedo e incertidumbre crónico en su persona, Hades no es fácil de convencer, no es malo pero si estricto, serio calculador y cerrado, no es fácil acceder a su piedad y su benevolencia, cruza los 9 círculos en un suspiro, pronto ya está frente a la inmensa puerta negra, la residencia de Hades

-¡Pido permiso para ver a su majestad Hades, Dios del inframundo! –alza la voz claro y fuerte al guardia que custodia la entrada al palacio del Dios del Inframundo, el inmundo sujeto le observa detalladamente, buscando algo que representara para él una amenaza

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunta desconfiado, achicando los ojos e irguiéndose –ya que estaba encorvado –para observarle mejor

-Jean Kirschtein –dice serio y claro, el olor a muerto que desprende el guardia le esté molestando y pierde la paciencia ante la lentitud del mismo

-Espera aquí–gruñe el hombre adentrándose por unos minutos y saliendo poco después

-Entra –le ordena y Kirschtein entra lentamente a la inmensa sala del trono, el lugar es inmenso capaz de albergar a todos los dioses y semidioses del olimpo, enormes columnas de estilo dórico se alzan a los costados del salón soportando una bóveda de crucería, la larga bóveda se extiende, en el final de esta hay una escalinata que accede hasta el trono del rey donde solo la silla de este junto a otra reposan, el piso es adoquinado y largas y enormes cortinas cuelgan de la pared al piso en donde se encuentra el trono pero ahora están recogidas y amarradas, el Dios del inframundo tiene ánimo para presentarse formalmente ante su visitante –antes no lo hubiera hecho-

-¿Quién eres tú? –la potente voz del dios resuena en las paredes y el rubio se detiene al filo de la escalinata

-Su alteza, Mi nombre es Jean Kirschtein, he venido a pedir un favor al dirigente del infierno y espero mi voz pueda ser escuchada –pone una rodilla en tierra a modo de respeto, el Rey del inframundo, Dios regente le mira tranquilo con sus ojos olivos clavados en su persona

-¿Qué has venido a pedir? Y habla rápido no tengo ni la paciencia ni el tiempo para escuchar balbuceos –Kirschtein alzo la mirada por un segundo para observarle, la imponente presencia del dios hacia estragos en el llenándolo de miedo

-Eh venido a pedir a su majestad, permita llevarme el alma de Marco Bodt que hace poco descendió al infierno –baja la cabeza esperando la respuesta

-¿Que significa esa persona para ti? –pregunta el Dios del inframundo

-Es la persona más preciada para mí –aun sin alzar el rostro responde dicha pregunta

-Lo que me estas pidiendo es complicado, por no decir imposible –el dios del infierno se reclina sobre el brazo del trono, recarga su mejilla en la palma de su mano ladeando apenas un poco el rostro, la respuesta no le satisface del todo

-¡Por favor! –el rubio alza el rostro mirándole fijamente, entonces así el dios puede observar la angustia tatuada en el rostro del joven

-Entiende…mocoso…-La voz de su interlocutor comienza a sonar molesta y pierde la paciencia a cada palabra

-¡Se lo suplico! –Jean vuelve a agachar el rostro -¡Por favor, deje que me lleve a Marco! –oculta su rostro de la mirada del dios, ya que lo tiene rojo, las lágrimas están apunto de escapar de sus ojos pero él lo evitaba con todas su fuerzas y orgullo

-Tch –el Rey chasquea la lengua y suspira, sopesando en su mente las palabras correctas para negarse a esa solicitud

-Por favor –un jadeo desesperado abandono los labios del rubio –Rey Rivaille –entonces alzo la mirada para observar a la prominente figura sentada en el trono, Rivaille es el dios del inframundo, un hombre –a sus siglos de vida –de porte serio, frio, calculador, cruel en ocasiones y benévolo en otras, mide 1.65 cm, sus cabellos son negros como la noche, su piel es pálida acostumbrada a la inexistente luz del inframundo, es fuerte en físico como en carácter, sus ojos finos, afilados y pequeños congelan de miedo a cualquier ser viviente, son color olivo, cejas delgadas, labios pequeños y finos, nariz respingada, este es el dirigente del infierno, los que muchos llaman malo solo por estar a cargo de un lugar tan miserable y lleno de dolor, pero él no lo es, está lejos de serlo, aunque también puede ser cruel si se lo propone

-Cállate un segundo –murmura Rivaille, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y acaricio con suavidad el puente de su nariz, Kirschtein callo esperando la respuesta

-¿Rivaille? –una voz desconocida desconcertó al joven que suplicaba y alerto al rey, Rivaille inmediatamente voltea el rostro buscando a quien le llama, sabiendo a bien de quien se trata, esa tesitura jamás la podría confundir, Jean se dignó a levantar el rostro arrastrado por su curiosidad cuando noto que Rivaille ya no estaba sentado en el trono si no que se había acercado a un joven que aparecía entre las cortinas amarradas en los costados del trono

-¿Pensé que estarías en tu jardín? –el rubio se impresiono por lo tierno y suave de la voz de Rivaille, hasta hace unos segundos le gritaba harto y ahora le hablaba a ese joven de una manera tan suave como si le acariciara con las palabras

-¿Quién es él? –pregunto el jovencito que había volteado hasta donde Jean les observaba, Kirschtein hizo una mueva de fastidio ante la pregunta tan falta de cortesía

-Un mortal, ha venido a pedirme un favor –le acaricio la mejilla al jovencito y este sonrió cerrando los ojos y dejándose mimar por el temible dios, Jean se quedó de piedra ante la demostración de ternura de la evidente pareja, preguntándose a sí mismo quien era ese joven y que relación tenía con Rivaille

-Él es mi esposo –Rivaille hablo separando su mirada de su acompañante para observar al 'mortal' contestando la pregunta que Jean se hacía mentalmente –Eren es mi reina –Eren rio suavemente ante el apelativo de Rivaille para hacer un puchero casi inmediatamente, Rivaille le toma la mano y lo guía hasta el trono que le corresponde, solamente así Jean es capaz de verle a detalle, Eren es bastante guapo, comenzando por su cabello castaño alborotado, piel morena –cosa extraña, en el infierno no hay sol alguno que le bronce la piel al joven –sus ojos son un par de joyas aguamarina, tiene la nariz pequeña y respingada y labios delgados y medianos, un poco más alto que su esposo, viste un hermoso Kimono –regalo de su hermana –de color blanco con pequeñas hojas de otoño en las mangas y la parte superior, el obi es verde, usa tabis (1) blancas y unas geta, muy oriental para ser un Dios griego

-Su alteza –Jean se reprende mentalmente al darse cuenta de su error al pensar que Eren es alguien insignificante, el chico está ciego si no observa como Rivaille le mira con eterna devoción y amor, trata de esconderlos para los demás, esos gestos solo son para Eren pero es inevitable no verlos

-Rivaille ¿Cuál es su deseo? –ante la pregunta el renuente Rey solo tuerce el gesto un tanto molesto

-Lo que yo pido es simplemente que me regresen a la persona que más amo, su majestad –Jean es el que contesta ante el mutismo del pelinegro –pero como sé que vuestro Rey no hace favores gratis, he venido preparado para hacer un intercambio –saco una preciosa arpa color plata, por un momento ambos pensaron que daría en prenda el precioso instrumento pero se equivocaron cuando de los hilos de plata se comenzó a escuchar una melodía cargada de melancolía y tristeza, Rivaille no se conmociono en absoluto, al final, tras la muerte lo que rodea a los seres amados de los muertos es solo la melancolía y él ya está acostumbrado a eso, pero Eren que esta poco acostumbrado aun a todo aquello la melodía le llega al corazón, enterneciéndolo

-No es tan sencillo, cuantas veces tengo que repe-… -Rivaille comienza a replicar justo cuando la melodía se termina, Eren le toma de la mano deteniendo su dialogo, Rivaille solo puedo voltear el rostro para observarle, no, ahí esta otra vez, esa mirada suplicante y deseosa que solo significa una cosa

-Eren…sabes que –no puede continuar, Eren comienza a derramar pequeñas lagrimas que bajan por sus mejillas y opacan el hermoso brillo de sus ojos verdes

-Por favor, amor –murmura Eren con una voz tan dulce y tierna que no puede rechazar

-Está bien –suspira abatido y derrotado, si, la única debilidad el Rey es su reina –Has tenido suerte que mi reina este presente cuando me pides esto tan descabellado –a Jean le da vueltas el mundo y no comprende de lo que habla Rivaille –Jamás he sido capaz de negarle algo a mi bello ángel así que, te concedo lo que me acabas de pedir –Jean abre los ojos enormemente, no cree nada de lo que acaba de escuchar hasta que el chirrido de la puerta del castillo se abre y le llaman

-¿Jean? –Marco, un jovencito pecoso de cabellos brunos corre hasta él y le abraza, es su aroma, es Marco y lo ha recuperado

-Marco, Gracias su alteza, gracias su majestad Eren –Eren sonríe suavemente y besa la mejilla de Rivaille en agradecimiento por cumplirle otro capricho más, Rivaille chasquea la lengua, no le satisface el premio por ser bueno

-Solo hay una condición, cuando salgas de este castillo y hasta que llegues a la entrada del infierno después de cruzar sus puertas y hasta ver la luz del sol, no puedes verle a los ojos o si no, el será regresado el infierno y tú no podrás llevártelo de aquí jamás –Jean asiente, besa a Marco en los labios y ambos salen del palacio para abandonar el Infierno dejando a ambos reyes en la sala

_-Solo la bondad de Eren es capaz de domar a Levi-_

-HE-

En el segundo círculo del infierno, donde fuertes vientos azotan a los pecadores de lujuria existe un pequeño Edén improvisado, lleno de flores de todos colores, sobre todo narcisos, la gama de colores contrastan con el gris de la ceniza y el rojo de la roca hirviendo, va desde rosas, morados, hasta azules y verdes, es un arcoíris de colores que se mantiene vivo por la voluntad de Rivaille, un pequeño paraíso que fue echo para su pequeño niño, para que Eren no se sintiera fuera de su hogar, cosa que no pasaba aunque no existiera ese pequeño jardín

-Te estuve buscando –la voz del rey resuena en los oídos de Eren y este sonríe, su voz siempre le ha causado tranquilidad aunque los jóvenes que están a su cargo y cuidan de él le digan que les atemoriza

-Vine a cortar flores –sonríe, con sus dientes blancos, apaciguando un poco la ansiedad de la que es presa en este momento

-Eren…-su voz suena como un murmullo que Eren capta como una súplica, ambos saben que es casi el momento y ninguno quiere separarse aún, los ojos verde agua del castaño tienen un ligero brillo de tristeza y los olivo de Rivaille le dicen que lo van a extrañar

-Se pasara el tiempo rápido Levi –es un consuelo, el que le dice siempre que se va a marchar, 5 meses son muchos para Levi, más si Eren no esta

-No debí haber accedido a esto, no quiero cederte a nadie –se acerca hasta él, acorta la distancia que tenían desde que piso el prado de ese pequeño jardín, se acerca para abrazarlo queriendo fundirse en el

-Mikasa es muy testaruda, mira lo que hizo la última vez –rio suavemente ante el recuerdo de su hermana y como había echo todo un caos en el mundo para tenerlo de vuelta

-Sera tu hermana, pero tú eres mío –Eren sonrió, era una de esas pocas veces en que Rivaille era capaz de demostrar, abiertamente y con palabras que él no deseaba compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermana –frecuentemente lo hacía con acciones

Es el tiempo de Eren para irse, subir al mundo y traer la primavera a los mortales, era el momento en que tenía que separarse de su esposo por 5 largos meses, era el momento en que el infierno tomaba literalmente el nombre que se le había dado, convirtiéndose en un lugar oscuro, lúgubre y lleno de pena, todo por obra del estado de amigo de su Dios regente

-H.E-

Mikasa llega a las puertas del infierno temprano, deprisa Petra corre a avisarle al Rey del inframundo que la joven diosa esta lista, no les da tiempo a que se despidan, Eren ya ha sido recogido y el gruñe rabioso ante la insistencia de la chica de alejarlo lo más que puede de él, aunque ya es su esposo al parecer ella tiene la esperanza de arrebatárselo algún día –ilusa-

-Rey Rivaille –Petra sigue ahí parada a su lado, observando como frunce el ceño más de lo debido y rechina los dientes conteniendo la ira, jamás le ha agradado y jamás le agradara

-¿Qué deseas? –Petra una pequeña joven de cabellos rojizos cortos y ojos miel esta parada aun lado de el con un tridente entre sus manos, un hermoso vestido negro escotado de manga larga y zapatillas del mismo color, tamborilea los dedos sobre el arma y desvaí la mirada nerviosa preguntándose mil veces sí debería hacer esa pregunta con Eren ausente

-¿Podría contarme, como conoció a su majestad Eren? –le mira de frente por un segundo y nota como las facciones de su rey se suavizan, por un segundo Rivaille ha recordado cuando lo vio y todo lo que hizo para llevarlo al infierno con el

-¿No lo había echo ya antes? –inclina ligeramente el rostro y Petra niega suavemente, solo sabe lo esencial, Eren llego ahí un día y luego ya no se podía ir, por voluntad había aceptado casarse con Rivaille y para toda la corte del infierno, Eren estaba enamorado profundamente del Dios

-Hm…-se queda pensando seriamente si debe develar esa historia, si debe contarle a Pandora, la chica que desato el mal en el mundo como fue que conoció el amor y quedo flechado por cupido en una broma extraña, otro juego del mocoso con flechas, un juego que a veces quería agradecer

-Por favor –Petra suplica mientras ha dejado el tridente en el piso y se a arrodillado, casi enseguida, Erd, Gunter & Auruo han entrado y no entienden lo que pasa

-Si es tanta tu curiosidad lo hare –murmura, le tensa un poco contar su extraña y complicada historia de amor y más porque siente que es algo sumamente íntimo y en verdad lo es

Los cuatro abandonan el trono hasta llegar a pasar a una pequeña sala llena de sillones y muchos cojines, los cuatros guardianes del infierno se colocan en posición para escuchar a su Rey atentamente, siempre les ha causado curiosidad saber cómo conoció a Eren y como se enamoró de él, lo conocen desde el inicio del tiempo y aun así son ignorantes de cómo comenzó todo ese amor y la curiosidad emerge al saber el carácter del de mirada olivo

-HE-

Aquella tarde había declinado fervientemente la invitación de Erwin para subir al Olimpo, no tenía ganas de convivir con los dioses y jamás las tendría, toda esa bola de vicioso no hacían más que regodearse de sus habilidades divinas, de cuantos templos y seguidores tenían y eso le colmaba la paciencia a niveles insospechados, así que había decidido por mantenerse lejano a todo aquello, se colocó el colgante de zafiro (2) en el cuello, aquel que los ciclopes le habían regalado, tenía una habilidad especial podía volverlo invisible a todo, decidió quedarse vagando en la tierra, no quería subir al olimpo pero tampoco quería descender al infierno, ahí estaba aún más que aburrido

-¡Eren! –un grito le saco de su pensamiento y se quedó quieto en su lugar, observando a su alrededor, espera que nadie lo vea

-¡Eren¡ ¿Dónde estás? –otro grito más y la figura de una joven lleva a su campo de visión, de cabellos negros cortos, rasgos asiáticos, ojos negros, piel lechosa, alta, esbelta, tiene una corona de olivo y un vestido blanco con detalles en plateado y cinturón dorado, sandalias y su expresión es de completa angustia, su voz también

-Aquí estoy Mikasa –una melodía llega hasta los oídos de Rivaille, suave y tierna, como el cálido sol que le acariciaba las mejillas esta voz le acariciaba el corazón, el dueño de dicha melodía salió de entre unos arbustos, con hojas en el cabello y una sonrisa en el rostro, Rivaille se encogió en su lugar temiendo por un momento que le mirasen

Eren tiene cabello castaño, ojos aguamarina, piel canela que le llamaba a acariciarla y probar su suavidad, era alto 1.70cm, se le figura que tiene 16, al parecer eso aparenta, se pregunta si es un mortal y su duda es aclarada al momento que lo ve caminar, las flores se levantan y parecen querer alcanzarlo, es un dios, a la mocosa la ha visto, se llama Mikasa y al parecer es la diosa de la agricultura, es bastante terca y obstinada y la única capaz de faltarle al respeto a pesar de ser mayor

-No vuelvas a asustarme así Eren –Mikasa corre hasta él y le abraza contra su pecho y entonces Rivaille siente algo moverse violento en su pecho y vientre, celos, coraje, envidia, un conjunto de emociones que le revuelve su ser entero

_¿Quién es ella y porque le abraza?_

-Estoy bien Mikasa –hace un pequeño puchero pero se deja abrazar sintiéndose estrujado por su hermana mayor que con necesidad se aferra a él, siente el miedo de Mikasa, la ansiedad que tubo por tenerlo 5 minutos fuera de su vista

-No vuelvas a apartarte así de mi Eren –el muchacho la reconforta con un beso en la mejilla, y ella sonríe sutilmente sintiéndose un poco aliviada de tenerlo entre sus brazos, hasta que siente que el joven se tensa ligeramente

-¿Sucede algo? –Eren niega mientras ella nota que tiene los ojos clavados en un punto un tanto lejano de ellos, cerca de una arboleda el observa detenidamente, Levi siente algo de pánico él está parado justo donde Eren mira y luego el jovencito de ojos verdes sonríe con timidez, esto le desconcierta y en un segundo ya ha desaparecido de ahí, abriendo la tierra dejando que lo trague

-No pasa nada –Eren sonríe entre avergonzado y feliz, mientras se separa de su hermana y se alejan de la arboleda y de ese hermoso jardín, su pecho late con fuerza y no puede evitar pensar en los ojos verde olivo que le observaban como una ilusión extraña, fue un segundo, solo uno en que lo miro y desapareció, no lo había notado ahí hasta que observo ese punto con total detenimiento, ese debía ser Hades, el hombre que Mikasa le decía al que no debía acercarse

-HE-

Llego al infierno en un santiamén, con el rostro levemente sonrojado y los nervios a flor de piel, no dejaba de pensar que le había mirado y entonces observo el colgante de su mano, no, no lo había notado hasta ese momento que fijo su vista en la arbolada, algo malo debió haber pasado, el colgante nunca fallaba

-¿Enano, que tienes, pareces asustado? –Hanji enseguida se acercó a él, otro más de sus subordinados, uno bastante molesto

-Nada –murmuro y la voz sonó nerviosa y cansada, se maldijo mentalmente

-Dime ahora o si no te estaré espiando y molestando hasta sacarte todo –chasque la lengua cuando la joven se colgó a su cuello, sintió que no tenía escapatoria

Le conto lo que había sucedido, de la joven asiática y el chico que estaba con ella, Hanji le dijo que se trataba del hermano menor de Mikasa y que le quería más que a nadie, le cuidaba y atormentaba con su amor –no había otra manera de verlo –le conto que apenas se despegaba de él y se alteraba cuando lo perdía de vista más de lo debido, Rivaille se sintió aliviado aunque igual un tanto celoso

-Eren –murmuro en un tono bajo que Hanji escucho por la cercanía, una sonrisa un tanto siniestra se instaló en sus labios cuando observo el tan extraño semblante de su 'emperador' se divertiría con ese enamoramiento tan singular por el que estaba atravesando Levi

.

**_-Te presento a los reyes del infierno…como se conocieron y como se enamoraron-_**

**_-esta es su historia-_**

Continuara…

* * *

**Fin del capitulo I**

**Capitulo II -Acosador-**

Levi tiene una ventaja, un collare que lo hace invisible a los ojos de todo el mundo, por eso no ve problema en observarlo, cuidarlo, acosarlo, vigilarlo, en si tener su vista en Eren cada segundo, el unico problema es que al parecer, en ocasiones Eren es capaz de verlo

-¿Cuando sera que me hable y deje de observarme?

* * *

(1) tabis: es un tipo de calceti japones que se usa para que las gueta no lastimen

(2) A Hades se le regala un casco, se los dan para que pueda ser invisible, en el mito con el vigilaba a Persefone

* * *

Eso es todo -por hoy- espero a alguien le haya gustado y dejen comentarios, esta basado en el mito de Persefone y Hades pero cambie un par de cosas Mikasa no es madre de Eren (para los que conoscan la historia) es su hermana como en el anime

Si me dejan un Review se los agradecere y si quieren que lo borre diganme ^^

¡Sayonara!


	2. Acosador

**Declaimer:** Lamento haber tardado lo que tarde para actualizar, entre a la escuela y aparte tenia un par de proyectos detenidos que me vi en la necesidad de actualizar antes de que algo mas sucediera, aqui traigo el capitulo que creo todas estaban ansiosas por leer, Rivaille acosador...este capitulo fue Beteado si se le puede llamar asi por mis hermanas Hinaby y Sonia...la segunda es la loca que me metio al Riren y que la amo porque me da flan

**-Rivaille es ahora un acosador y extrañamente se averguenza de eso-**

**Dedicatoria: **A todas las lindas que me dejaron un Review, todas y cada una de ustedes me dieron aliento para seguir escribiendo esto, tenia miedo de que no gustara pero lo recibieron bien, y de nuevo a 'Sonia mi hermana del Riren y japones(?) y Hina-chan que se la pasa diciendome que ama como escribo' xD a ustedes las quiero ;-;

**Advertencias: **Rivaille acosador, Mikasa neurotica, Eren adolescente rebelde (?) un poco de OCC y aparicion especial de un complice indirecto para Rivaille xD

**Pareja: **Riren 100%

.

.

**-Disfrutenlo-**

* * *

–Acosador

.

.

.

Sacarle información a Hanji Zoe, un demonio de su entera confianza y al parecer la única capaz de ayudarle no fue fácil, primero recurrió a golpearla pero la mujer ha desarrollado resistencia a las patadas de Rivaille y palizas que es capaz de proporcionar, no le hace mayor daño que un par de contusiones severas, un ojo morado, sangre y un par de moretones, eso es un alivio ante las salvajes golpizas que el propina y que varias veces le han dejado al borde de la muerte, que sea un demonio del inframundo no la restringe de experimentar aquel mortal paso, cuando el joven dios noto que lo último que hacían sus golpes eran aflojarle la lengua a su subordinada opto por hablar su mismo idiota, el chantaje, comprarle a Hanji la información que con tanta urgencia necesitaba, pero eso implicaba el también debía dar cierta cantidad de información de vuelta y otras cosas más que la 'científica' –como se hacía llamar –requiriera, será un infierno aún más horrendo que el que el gobernaba, pero termino accediendo, al final Hanji Zoe era la única de todos sus subordinados capaz de salir del infierno y estar en el mundo, se sabe que Hades jamás ha permitido que ningún demonio, espectro o alma abandone dicho lugar, lo tienen prohibido pero ella, no tiene vergüenza alguna en desobedecerle, y en este momento es cuando agradece aquel gesto, y repudia un poco el haberle ignorado cuando ella fascinada volvía contándole todas las cosas que había visto en el exterior, porque en ellas recuerda vagamente que se encontraba mencionada Mikasa y el hermano de esta

-¿Entonces, que quieres saber? –la mujer de cabellos castaños se acomoda los lentes empujando un poco el puente de los mismos e inclinándose en el sillón de cuero de la sala observa como Rivaille se para y comienza a caminar por el lugar, sopesando la mejor manera de decirle lo que quiere, sin salir víctima de una burla de la odiosa mujer, aunque sabe que no será inmune a eso

-Quiero que me digas donde…-trago saliva antes de pronunciar lo que seguramente es una sentencia de muerte, o lo será para el –donde deja Mikasa a su hermano Eren –murmura

-¿Quién? –pregunta aunque le ha escuchado claramente, le quiere molestar, jugar un poco con el carácter del dios, Rivaille tiene que hacer acopio de su diminuta paciencia para no lanzarla por la ventana, sabe lo que la loca quiere lograr y si él quiere dicha información se habrá de aguantar

-Eren –murmura y enseguida suelta un gruñido, la mención del nombre del muchacho le ha hecho enrojecer el rostro un poco, y mira como Hanji se tapa la boca reprimiendo una carcajada, no lo puede evitar, al parecer Eros se divierte jugando con sus emociones

-¿Qué con él? –se divierte un rato, observa detalladamente como el rostro de Rivaille se deforma en frustración y vergüenza y puede adivinar que en su mente maldice al chico que le hace tener tantos sentires en su interior y que a ella ya la ha matado unas 20 veces

-Eren…donde encuentro a Eren ¡mierda! –otro gruñido y Hanji se sienta apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas inclinándose un poco al frente sobre el sillón, Rivaille deja de moverse y la observa, espera, la mira y piensa que si no habla pronto la lanzara al hocico de cerberos

-Hay un jardín japonés, cercano a uno de los templos de Mikasa, ahí es donde deja a Eren jugando con Ninfas –la voz de Zoe se escucha divertida, se levanta del sillón de un tirón y se encamina a la puerta

-A veces está ahí u otras veces cercana a un templo de Poseidón que está en Cabo Sunion, siempre acompañado de ninfas, al parecer son las únicas en las que confía Mikasa para cuidar a su hermano, suerte para hablar con el –le toca el hombro suavemente y luego sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Rivaille se crispa cuando escucha como se ríe a carcajadas mientras camina por los pasillos pero su mueca se relaja pensando en qué lugar visitara primero para buscar a Eren, luego tendrá que investigar de donde saco toda esa información la castaña, en este momento solo piensa en que quiere ver los hermosos ojos verdes de Eren

.

.

.

(-)

.

.

.

Sentado sobre el tímpano* del templo de su hermano en cabo Sunion, Levi solo observa detenidamente el cristalino lago a solo un par de metros del templo griego, su mirada no se distrae en ningún momento, ignora estoico a las 4 ninfas que juguetean, un par de ellas chapotean y otras dos hacen coronas de flores que dejan caer sobre los cabellos castaños de Eren que no sigue tan entusiasta los juegos de las jóvenes, su mirada se pierde en él, en su piel trigueña, sus cabellos castaños y como observa las pequeñas olas que se originan ante el movimiento de sus pies en el agua, de pronto nota una sonrisa cuando una de las ninfas, una pequeñita de cabello rubio y ojos azules le quita la corona de crisantemos que tiene sobre sus cabellos y le coloca una de margaritas, algo se revuelve en su interior cuando nota la preciosa sonrisa que le muestra Eren a la pequeña seguida a un sonrojo sutil que a pesar de la distancia es capaz de percibir, celos es lo que siente y es lo que lo arrastran a bajar del tímpano y acercarse hasta el quinteto que juegan ignorantes de su presencia, queriendo escuchar la conversación

-Te luce tan bonita –aprieta los dientes, la voz de la rubia esta tan cargada de cariño que solo le produce más celos

-Gracias Historia –el oji verde le sonríe y vuelve a jugar haciendo olas con sus pies moviéndolos dentro del agua, Levi se queda mirando ahora más de cerca, maravillado, extasiado, deseando quitarse la hebilla, correr a las hijas de su hermano y quedarse solo con Eren, pero se recuerda quien es y duda, porque quizá, si lo ve, huya como todos lo hacen de el

-Eren ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas? –Pregunta una vez más Historia, el dios entonces agudiza el oído, es información que le interesa –y se extrañó que le importe –el chiquillo está haciendo estragos en el

-Los narcisos –cuando lo escucha la chiquilla corre a buscar las flores y él se queda pensando que desearía regalarle narcisos solo para verle feliz

Se acerca más cuando nota como las jóvenes se alejan de Eren, cada una a un lugar alejado del joven de cabellos castaños, Eren a sacado sus pies húmedos del agua y ahora abraza sus piernas observando el reflejo del sol en el agua azul, ríe cuando observa un par de pececillos nadar y enredarse entre las algas, la risa de Eren le refresca el alma más que el agua cristalina de ese lago lo haría, Rivaille siente un poco de confianza, oculto por el amuleto sabe que Eren no es capaz de verle, pero también sabe que sea como fuere al parecer alcanzo a observarlo aquel día cuando lo conoció, se acerca hasta él y toma asiento aun lado de Eren, solo pretende obsérvale, nada más, la fragancia de Eren es captada pronto por sus sentidos, es un hermoso aroma a jazmín que le llena por completo, tiene que hacer acopio a toda su fuerza para no levantar la mano y acariciar la mejilla color canela que le ofrece el mocoso, es tan extraño para el estar tan perdido en el amor, le frustra, le enfada pero no lo puede evitar, se queda extrañamente quito observando el perfil de Eren que sigue con su mentón sobre sus rodillas, de un momento a otro Hades es obligado a despabilarse, Eren suelta sus piernas y las extiende sin que sus pies toquen el agua, sus manos bajan hasta el pasto semi húmedo y se apoyan sobre él, Eren se ha inclinado hacia el lado donde Rivaille está sentado, la cabeza de Eren casi está apunto de rozar con el hombro del dios y Rivaille se crispa y pronto la tierra se lo traga pero por un segundo pudo haber jurado que Eren pronuncio un 'Hola' tímido con las mejillas rojas como un par de fresas

-Tonterías –chasquea la lengua cuando con el rostro rojo por la pena, se niega a aceptar que por segunda vez el dios lo ha visto

Se está comportando como un acosador y él lo sabe perfectamente, ha cruzado esa ligera línea que lo separa de alguien sensato, de su antiguo yo 'no' enamorado, pero esta tan perdido en ese jodido sentimiento que al parecer ya no es dueño por completo de sus actos, observarle de lejos, cuidarle, mirarle, solo le ha faltado dejarle regalos pero se ve a sí mismo tan cobarde, porque siempre que desea hacerlo algo dentro de sí mismo lo frena, ha descubierto los gustos de Eren, su comida favorita, su pasatiempo favorito, ha descubierto que no le agrada en absoluta esa sobreprotección excesiva por parte de Mikasa, Rivaille puede comprender un poco a la joven diosa, pero al final el joven de ojos verdes tiene cierto grado de razón, la morena se excede

.

.

.

(-)

.

.

.

Ahora, su nivel de necesidad por Eren ha subido un poco más, este día Mikasa ha llevado a Eren al jardín japonés que tiene en el templo erigido a ella en Sangri*, lo ha dejado solo y ella ha salido, mientras la noche cae, el observa que Eren se ha quedado en una de las habitaciones acompañado por las ninfas que están con el sentadas sobre pequeños cojines alrededor, mientras él está acostado sobre el montón de mullidos y coloridos cojines, Historia, la chiquilla que ha comenzado a caerle mal, acaricia los cabellos de un Eren adormilado, mientras otra joven de cabellos castaños que responde al nombre de Sasha le ha traído un poco de comida que pronto a comenzado a embutirse al observar como Eren cierra los ojos cansado y apunto de dormir, se oculta y aun cuando la noche ya callo se da cuenta Mikasa no ha llegado aún a la pequeña casa donde Eren la espera, las ninfas se han ido, dejando al castaño dormido sobre el montoncito de cojines, acurrucado sobre ellos parece una pequeña bolita envuelta en mantas, entonces Rivaille experimenta un nuevo sentimiento, ternura

-Maldito mocoso –murmura Rivaille y enseguida chasquea la lengua, el sentimiento es tan avasallador que no es capaz de razonar cuando se da cuenta que ya está en el interior del inmenso cuarto y la hora ya es alta, al fondo del mismo esta una inmensa cama y aunque Eren parece realmente cómodo dormido sobre coloridos cojines decide que es mejor que duerma sobre una cama, no se quita la hebilla, sigue siendo invisible, pero se acerca envalentado hasta el lugar donde el dios duerme, le quita la frazada que Historia le puso antes de salir de la habitación, previamente habiendo distendido la cama, se detiene un segundo a observar esa faceta de Eren que hasta el momento le era desconocida, relaja sus facciones sin deslumbrar una sonrisa, solo lo observa sintiendo como ese cálido punto en su pecho se ensancha y le está llenando por completo entumeciéndolo, el corazón le late con fuerzas, se atreve en la inconsciencia del sueño de Eren a acariciarle la roja mejilla bronceada, quiere reír cuando observa como el jovencito se acurruca buscando una nueva caricia

-Como un cachorro –murmura, acallando lo más posible su voz para no despertarle, con delicadeza y cuidado de no despertarle le toma en brazos como si fuera una princesa o en su caso un príncipe y se embelesa extrañamente con la idea, de verdad desea que Eren sea su reina, siente el calor del cuerpo de Eren contra el suyo y se sorprende cuando el jovencito se acurruca contra su pecho buscando la calidez que Rivaille cree no poseer, pero el gesto igual le llena de ternura

Lo recuesta en la cama con delicadeza y un poco de reticencia, pronto Eren se acurruca en la calidez de las mantas y lo suave del colchón pero parece que para el de ojitos verdes no le es suficiente, busca la calidez que hace unos segundos experimentaba, Rivaille le cubre con el edredón de color hueso y se queda observándole dormir Eren le da una vista preciosa y tierna, sus mejillas están un poco rojas y su respiración es acompasada, tiene una mano aun lado de su rostro y esta echo un ovillo sobre el colchón, una idea descabellada cruza su mente y pronto es desechada, Rivaille desearía quedarse a dormir ahí con el y abrazarlo contra su pecho, no se acuesta pero tampoco se va, apenas se acomoda parcialmente sobre los cojines de la amplia cama y observa a Eren dormir toda la noche, en veces acaricia su mejilla y en otras aparta los rebeldes cabellos castaños de la frente del muchacho, podría estar así por siempre, pero pronto tiene que irse cuando hay actividad en la casa y el sol ya está saliendo, imagina que Mikasa entrara pronto a la habitación y se esconde parcialmente de la joven diosa, aun invisible le da miedo que le descubran, el rey del Hades ha dejado un poco de su valentía y personalidad al conocer al muchachito

-Eren, despierta –Mikasa entra en la habitación y Rivaille se tiene que quedar quieto sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, sabe que la chiquilla no lo ve y la única razón por la que se ha quedado en la habitación es porque desea conocer una nueva etapa de Eren, el recién despertado

-Mhg…-Eren abre sus bellos ojos verdes observando la habitación, un poco abrumado por la luz del sol que le golpea directo en los ojos, los cuales tiene que tallar para desperezarse un poco, Mikasa y Rivaille comparten sin saber en ese momento un sentimiento de ternura

Eren tiene los cabellos revueltos, se sienta en la cama y sigue tallando sus ojos suavemente, Mikasa se sienta en la cama aun lado del adormilado Eren y le acaricia los cabellos sonriéndole, mientras el dios del infierno hace una mueca de disgusto sin decir una sola palabra

-Eren, debo salir una vez más –el jovencito de cabellos castaños deja de tallarse los ojos y mira a su hermana que tiene la mirada agachada, triste de dejar una vez más solo a su pequeño hermano, pero el Olimpo y sus deberes como diosa son primero que Eren, aunque ella no lo desea

-Está bien Mikasa –Eren sonríe con esos precioso dientes blancos que tiene, calmando a su hermana y la ansiedad que tiene de dejarle solo

-No te quedaras solo, Artemisa mi hermana se quedara contigo –le sonríe y por la puerta entra la preciosa diosa, tiene un vestido plateado corto, con un cinturón de oro en su cintura, tiene un par de brazaletes de plata en los brazos y pulseras en las muñecas, una hermosa cadena con un dije de media luna, sandalias de cuero y su cabello rubio esta peinado en un chongo, mira a Eren para después descomponer esa expresión de seriedad en una sonrisa sincera

-¡Annie! –Eren sale de un salto de la cama y se acerca a la joven diosa que extiende ya sus brazos para recibirle, Mikasa y Rivaille bufan casi al mismo tiempo, Annie es muy allegada a Eren, en ocasiones ha tenido la oportunidad de cuidar de él y a Eren le gusta estar con ella

-Hola Eren –sonríe y le acaricia los cabellos con maternal ternura, a Annie le agrada siempre estar con el muchacho de ojos esmeralda, es extraño como la diosa es conocida por tener cierta aversión a los hombres, conocida como una guerrera independiente, Eren es el único chico que disfruta de la amabilidad de la cazadora

-Te portas bien Eren –Mikasa le da un último beso en la frente a su hermanito y sale de la habitación dejando a los tres ocupantes en ella

-¿Te gustaría ir a nadar? –A Eren se le ilumina la mirada, es una de las muchas cosas que Mikasa siempre le prohíbe

-Si –sonríe y Annie hace una expresión que hace que Rivaille frunza el ceño, pone un dedo sobre sus labios mientras que Eren sonríe radiante, un secreto, un secreto de ambos al parecer y ahora la lista de las personas que no tolera va en aumento

-Prepárate –la rubia sale de la habitación y deja que Eren se prepare, Rivaille sale de igual manera pero el por la ventana, aunque a cruzado la línea piensa que aún no está preparado para mirar a Eren sin ropa y se aleja

Minutos después Annie se ha llevado a Eren a la costa, acompañados de Rivaille que aun oculto no deja de observar a Eren, la falta de sueño no le afecta en absoluto pero siente su cuerpo arder cuando mira al joven de ojos esmeralda semi-desnudo, solo con ropa interior de tela, tanta piel a la vista le está alterando las hormonas, se siente excitado y no puede evitarlo, es un dios con emociones humanas, en ocasiones no lo comprende, un ser divino que es completamente capaz de dejarse arrastrar por sentimientos mortales

-Iré a jugar Annie –Rivaille responde a ese grito y toda su piel se eriza, Eren a sonreído y corre hacia la costa, cerca del mar, la rubia se queda mirando con esa expresión seria pero relajada como una sonrisa sutil que apenas se disimula en una curvatura diminuta

-Con cuidado Eren –responde la oji azul, Eren le muestra a Rivaille otra faceta, ese Eren infantil que le fascina jugar en el mar, libre de los acosos de su hermana y que extrañamente se divierte, cosa que no hace con las ninfas, quizá ellas también son un recordatorio de que Mikasa le vigila, pero ahora no, ahora chapotea, juega y corre en el agua, nada, busca y encuentra conchas, Eren es como un niño que instala calidez en el corazón del dios del inframundo y de todos los que le rodean

Rivaille está sentado en lo alto de una roca, una vez más apartado a solo medio metro del infantil Eren que se ha puesto a jugar como un pequeño niño con un cangrejo, Annie no parece interferir en su juego solo le vigila, y en sus adentros el dios infernal lo agradece, sus mejillas están rojas y su piel trigueña es bañada por los rayos de Helios que le acarician, sus ojos verdes brillan y su cabello castaño se mueve por la brisa marina, Eren corre con Annie y pronto se sienta aun lado de la Diosa que está siendo alimentada por una de sus Oceánides* una joven ninfa que los acompaña

-¿Hoy si me enseñaras a usar el arco? –las gemas de Eren brillan, una expresión de súplica que invade su rostro y derrite solo un poco más los dos corazones de piedra que están esa tarde en esta playa

-Pero no podemos decírselo a Mikasa ¿correcto? –Eren ha dejado esa faceta de 'perrito abandonado' para asentir efusivamente, la joven diosa se levanta y tras ella el joven castaño, de la nada Annie ha sacado un arco hermoso, es un arco largo, el cuerpo central esta echo de caoba, mientras la pala inferior, superior y empuñadura tienen detalles en marfil, la cuerda es de hilo de plata, en la espalda de Annie aparece un carcaj de plata, con una veintena de flechas, Eren le mira maravillado, emocionado y lleno de admiración, sus hijas –de Annie- un par de Oceanides brincan junto a Eren sonrientes, Annie ha tomado una de las flechas y la coloca en la cuerda, tensa el arco lo suficiente y luego lo deja soltar, la flecha viaja con rapidez y se clava en un árbol cercano a la playa, Eren abre inmensamente los ojos, el árbol está a unos 20 metros de distancia y Annie acierta a él con precisión

-¡Genial! –grita emocionado y se acerca a Annie que ya le ha tendido el arco y sonríe

-Tu turno –Eren toma el arco ligeramente sonrojado, Annie se ha posicionado tras el tomando sus manos e indicándole como debe moverse para dar en un blanco que un par de sus hijas ya han colocado, Rivaille observa todo fastidiado, la cercanía le está alterando pero no se mueve de la roca, Eren deja soltar el hijo de plata y la flecha apenas viaja cae a solo dos metros de haber salido enterrándose en la arena, Rivaille quiere burlarse pero lo evita con todas sus fuerzas

-Quiero intentarlo otra vez, yo solo –Annie le suelta y avanza un par de pasos atrás, Eren toma otra flecha del carcaj que está ahora enterrado en la arena de la playa, jala la cuerda de plata sosteniendo con fuerza la flecha, suelta un suspiro después de fijar el blanco y cuando lo suelta la flecha sale disparada como una rafa veloz que ha movido sus cabellos y deja a Rivaille una imagen que le embelesa y le cautiva, Eren no solo es delicado y tierno, tiene también un lado fiero y aunque es una acción simple por un momento le pareció un guerrero, la flecha ha viajado y se incrusta en el centro de la diana, Eren brinca emocionado por hacer acertado, pasan un par de minutos cuando Eren ya ha terminado las flechas del carcaj y el sol se está ocultando, Annie ordena a sus hijas que guarden todo y ella se aleja con un Eren sonriente que le pide que vuelva pronto y que quizá algún día lo deje que la acompañe de casería, Rivaille no se ido en ninguno momento, ha visto a Eren toda esa tarde y siente, en su pecho, que ese amor a primera vista crece cada día mas y con cada nueva faceta que descubre de Eren, pero aún es pronto para el dios y de nuevo se siente cobarde de vigilarle de lejos, de acosarle porque sabe que eso hace

.

.

.

(-)

.

.

.

Eren está sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, con las manos sobre sus tobillos y el rostro agachado, tiene un sonrojo en el rostro y se muerde los labios, no está rojo de vergüenza esta rojo de ira

-¡Te lo pedí Annie! –Su hermana le grita a la diosa de la luna, y no a dejado que ninguna palabra salga de sus labios apenas entraron a la residencia, Mikasa embosco a Annie y ha comenzado a gritarle, hasta seguir a Eren a su habitación donde ahora Mikasa regaña a ambos

-Te dije que no quería que enseñaras a Eren a usar el arco, te lo advertí –volvió a alzar la voz, Mikasa esta roja en ira y Eren quiere protestar pero la mirada de Annie le dice que ella es completamente capaz de llevar esa situación

-Debes entender que Eren no es un niño Mikasa –Annie está tranquila y seria, Eren levanta la mirada para ver a su hermana

-Eren no necesita aprender a defenderse, yo estoy para cuidarlo, mi padre me lo encomendó –Ahora Mikasa le da la espalda a Annie

-Siguo sin verle lo malo a que Eren sepa usar un miserable arco –gruño la rubia

-Es peligroso –ruge Mikasa más exasperada

-NO SOY UNA DONCELLA –ambas chicas olvidan su discusión cuando Eren, rojo en ira a gritado esas palabras

-No soy un inútil Mikasa, sé que no soy un dios de alto rango como tú, o como Zeus nuestro padre, pero tampoco soy un inútil, sé que doy vida y que no tengo un propósito bélico como Ares, que por eso estoy aquí, pero yo también tengo derecho a hacer algo más que estar encerrado o cuidado por tus ninfas –Eren se ha levantado y camina hacia Mikasa que tiene los ojos abiertos de la impresión

-No quiero volver a hablar contigo hasta que comprendas eso

Sale de la habitación y a la joven pelinegra le evitan perseguirle, Annie se queda a hablar con ella para hacerle comprender que Eren tiene razón, él tiene derecho a hacer toda la clase de cosas que se le plazcan

Eren al contrario se ha metido a una habitación lejana a donde se encontraban, se limpia un par de lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas y molesto se deja caer sobre un montón de coloridos y mullidos cojines aferrándose a uno con la única idea de que desea 'ser libre'

Rivaille le mira, testigo silencioso de toda esa discusión se ha ido junto a Eren y odia lo que ve, impotente no puede reclamar, no puede hacer nada más que mirar, quisiera abrazar a Eren pero también su orgullo y miedo se lo impiden, cuando Eren se ha dormido producto de la tristeza y el enfado, Rivialle solo es capaz de cobijarlo y luego abandonar la estancia, dejando solo a Eren con la promesa silenciosa de volver

.

.

.

(-)

.

.

.

-S-señor –tocan a la puerta de mármol de la pequeña oficina, segundos después esta es abierta y por ella se asoma la cabellera rubia y el rostro anillado de un jovencito de ojos azules que tiembla un poco

-¿Qué pasa Arlet? –el interlocutor, un rubio de ojos igualmente azules frunce ligeramente el ceño, el asustadizo muchacho ahora parece completamente aterrado

-S-su…su hermano quiere verle –tiembla de pies a cabeza y ya ha metido su cuerpo por completo en la oficina

-¿Cuál de todos? No se te olvide que tengo bastantes –suspira

-Ha-hades señor –Oh, por eso el muchacho esta tan asustado piensa

-¡Hades! Hazlo pasar –grita entusiasmado

-S-si…-pronto Arlet ha desaparecido detrás de la inmensa puerta, un par de minutos y esta es abierta de una patada dejando entrar al dios de inframundo en toda su gloria

-Hades, que diga Rivaille, que gusto tenerte en el Olimpo y ese milagro ¿ya te cansaste de los muertos? –Erwin ríe a carcajadas, con esa actitud tan jocosa que le caracteriza a veces

-Jamás, Erwin –el rubio se hace pequeño en su asiento al escuchar como el pequeño hombre ha pronunciado su nombre de una manera tan macabra

-¿D-dime? –se siente amedrentado

-Necesito un consejo –solo esas tres palabras, salidas de la boca del dios más temible y que siempre dejo en claro que solo podía resolverlo todo, fueron capaz de hacer que Erwin, el dios más importante sobre toda Grecia quedara tirado en el piso de la inmensa oficina

-¿EH? –grito con todas su fuerzas, dejando momentáneamente sordo a Rivaille y haciendo que Armin que esperaba fuera del lugar se tensara por el miedo

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

**Fin del capitulo II**

**Capitulo III -¿Secuetrarlo?**

Rivialle a ido a ver a su hermano, famoso por mujeriego y descarado, Erwin no esta conforme con esa fama pero no hay nada que hacer para cambiarla, cuando Rivaille le cuenta la situacion su respueta solo afirma todo lo que dicen de el...¿Secuestrarlo? Rivaille lejos de desagradarle la idea le parece perfecta, alejara a Eren de las garras sobreprotectoras de Mikasa y ahora lo tiene mas facil ya que Eren no le habla.

* * *

_(*) Timpano: espacio delimitado entre el dintel y las arquivoltas de la fachada de una iglesia o el arco de una puerta o ventana._

_(*) Oceanides: Artemisa le pido a su padre Zeus varios deseos en su juventud, diferenciarse de Apolo, tener un arco y flechas y tener 70 hijas, todas niñas de nueve años, para su coro, Oceanide es como se denomina a las hijas de Artemisa_

_(*) Sangri: Ciudad donde se encuentra uno de los templos de Demeter_

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Deyaw ouo: Gracias por no dormir y quedarte a leer, verdad que es un mito bien precioso, este y el de Orfeo y Euridice me encantan, gracias por leer y espero este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado**

**PaulitaXDB: Gracias por decirme que lo amaste tanto, se que Eren es una cosa bella, yo tambien me di cuenta que hacia falta algo hermoso y que no golpeara con feels constantemente xD, muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y espero te gustara tambien este capitulo **

**snk-sunshine: Ainsss gracias xD**

**Un Alma Ms: Acosadora hija de Zeus (?) Yo tambien te amo aunque me vigiles uwu**

**Mei: Gracias! ya se todas quieren ver que tan enfermo se ve acosando a Eren, espero leas este cap y te haya gustado :33  
**

**Charlie feel like Madonna: OMG! gracias por tu comentario y bueno espero te gustara este capitulo :33**

**Loveisyaoi: Ohdios! gracias por decir algo asi ;-; espero de verdad no decepcionarte y que me siguas dejando comentarios, gracias!**

**Guest: Gracias! aqui esta el nuevo cap, espero lo leas y que bueno que te gusta la mitologia  
**

**manzanaverdeypeluda: Que tienes D: asdkfjalsdkfja yo tambien amo este mito y me alegra mucho que te gustara el primer cap espero te guste este y todos lo que siguen ;-; **

**AraXD27: Lo se es extraño, pero al mismo tiempo creo que queda xD! de alguna manera algo retorcida me gusta como se ven los personajes en los papeles que les di dentro del mito que por cierto a mi tambien me fascina, espero te guste como quedo este cap ya que le puse mucha ganas ^^**

**MarynaFujoshi: Se que es edmozo (?) y que bueno que leas mitologia yo la amo, si no no me aventuraba a escribir de esto, Rivaille si es tierno con Eren asdlfañsdkfasd me da cosi escribir asi de el siendo tan HDP ok no lo es tanto xD! gracias por amarme, yo tmb te amo (?)**

**RenOkumura: Aww gracias ;-; que bueno que te gustara y que haya yo logrado captar la escencia de los personajes, yo se que es como muy asdkfljasd lleno de feels el verlos como dioses, mata los sentimientos de cualquiera xD que bueno que te guste como redacto y toda la historia y que te siga gustando...gracias ^^**

**sakura1402: Gracias por decirme que lo adapto bien, gracias gracias! espero no haberte desepcionado con este cap y que te haya gustado **

**Shito: Ok no habra MPRG, que bueno que te gustara y que leyeras gracias! vere la manera en que thanatos e hypnos nazcan (?) okno jajaja xD  
**

**Hinaby: Te amo ;-;**

**ligthblood04: Gracias, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado ;-;**

**Alice: Gracias ;-; espero este capitulo tambien te guste  
**

**Arysta: Que bueno que lo encontraste y te gustara, aqui esta el nuevo cap  
**

**Yuugi-chan12: Ya esta Yuugi-chan xD**

**akashi-chan: Precisamente si, es la historia de Orfeo y Euridice, gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste el capitulo nuevo :3**

* * *

Ohdios, eso fue largo *suspira* bueno, eso es todo por hoy, me da cosi escribir de que todos son hermanos por que es como si Rivaille se metiera con su sobrino LOL! y pensarlo me da risa porque el como que no capta eso todavia, espero me puedan regalar un review con sus comentarios acerca del capitulo

Las quiero a todas, las que leen y no dejan review (?) y las que dejan comentarios, por igual las amo xD

¡Sayonara!


	3. ¿Secuestrarlo?

**Declaimer: A**divinen quien trajo actualizacion :DD y tarde creo que 10 dias ._. ¡Record! creo...como sea, me vino como la ola de inspiracion para poder escribir esta cosa, aunque me quedo chiquito a comparacion del tamañoen que hago los capitulos, la verdad me estubieron presionando un poquito para escribirlo, y agradezco eso porque apenas hace un par de dias un familiar mio que yo adoraba murio...y el apoyo me sirvio muchisimo y agradezco con esto ^^

**-Rivaille se a robado a Eren, y el lejos de gritar de miedo lo hace de emocion-**

**Dedicatoria: **A mi azotadora Sonia, que aun me debe un review del capitulo pasado, ella me regaña cuando no escribo Riren...xD! A mi hermanita Hinaby que tambien me apoya diciendome las cosas que le gustaria que escribiera y asi...y por ultimo a una niña super linda que acabo de saber que le gusta mucho el fandom y que me echo muchas flores cuando leyo mi historia 'Laurie Gk' gracias :3

**Recomendacion: **Ya se, es medio payaso pero tengo un par de recomendaciones de fanfics para ustedes y nada tiene que ver que sean escritos por mis hermanitas, yo soy exigente y si les recomiendo algo es por que me gusta...

1.-'Al ritmo de la musica' de Un Alma Ms- Me encanta, ella es una escritora novata que trata con toda sus fuerzas plasmar sus pensamientos, denle una opotunidad que todas tuvimos ese primer fic que nos dio problemas, me gusta mucho y se los recomiendo

2.- Little Triton de Hinaby, este en especial es mi favorito, es de otra de mis hermanas que adoro, pero ya les dije no voy a recomendar algo solo por eso, me encanta su manera de escribir y es una dedicatoria para mi, la amo y adoro su historia 100% recomendada...

**Advertencias: **Rivaille secuestrador y enamorado, un Eren facil que se deja llevar por los impulsos, Yaoi, Erwin jode paciencias (?)

**Pareja: R**iren 1OO%

-Disfrutenlo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo-

* * *

¿Secuestrarlo?

.

.

.

Erwin está escondido tras el escritorio de caoba, pensando erróneamente que el mueble de madera lo salvara de la ira que comienza a vislumbrarse en el rostro de Rivaille, el dios del inframundo comienza a impacientarse al ver a su hermano con medio rostro por encima del escritorio mirándole con temor

-Sal de una puta vez de ahí Erwin si no quieres que mande al infierno en este momento –su voz suena tan molesta que al rubio no le queda más que salir en ese momento de su escondite, le tiene miedo a su hermano aunque sus poderes son igual de temibles

-Lo siento Rivaille, es que me extraña que pidas una opinión, viniendo de ti es…raro –murmura y se vuelve a sentar sobre la silla de cuero negro tras el escritorio de caoba, Rivaille se queda parado con la espalda recargada sobre una columna de piedra observando a Erwin con detenimiento

-¿Qué tiene de extraño? –chasque la lengua y desvía la mirada, entonces Erwin siente que el fin del mundo se acerca si Rivaille es capaz de hacer expresiones que demuestren algo más que enfado

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que cuando saque a todos del estómago de nuestro padre, tú fuiste el que salió al final y se negó a que le ayudara –murmuro Erwin desviando la mirada un tanto molesto, el rubio tiene cierto apego hacia Rivaille, su hermano menor que siempre ha sido reacio a demostrarle cariño alguno, sabe que Hades tiene su orgullo y no se mete con él aunque en ocasiones le gasta todo tipo de bromas

-Yo era completamente capaz de salir del estómago del maldito viejo –Rivaille chasquea la lengua ante el asqueroso recuerdo de ser devorado por su padre Urano y la frustración que represento que Zeus su hermano mayor les salvara

-Sí, me lo gritaste el día que te saque –suspira el rubio

-Ya Rivaille, que consejo has venido a pedirme, debo admitir que me mata la curiosidad más si viene de ti, es tan raro –el dios de cabellos azabaches deja de recargarse en la columna para caminar hasta quedar parado frente al escritorio, pone sus manos con delicadeza sobre la madera del escritorio y se inclina solo un poco para quedar frente a Erwin

-Creo…que estoy enamorado –murmura con suavidad, algo de lo que Erwin jamás podría estar preparado, tanta es la impresión que se vuelve a caer de la silla azotando contra el piso y se arrastra por el suelo hasta que espalda choca contra un estante lleno de libros, un par le caen en la cabeza pero poco le importa, su mirada esta desorbitada y abre y cierra la boca como si fuera un pescado, Rivaille se está replanteando el mandarlo al círculo más cruel del infierno, al contrario de eso quizá deba llamar a Rika, la esposa de Erwin, ella seguramente le infunde más miedo al rubio que cualquier tortura que en el inframundo pueda existir

.

.

.

(¬‿¬)

.

.

.

Eren desde su nacimiento a la única persona que a estado realmente apegado a sido a su hermana mayor Mikasa, desde que lo vio nacer su padre decidió que no había persona más capacitada para cuidarlo que ella

El castaño es un Dios menor, pero importante, él tiene la hermosa capacidad de dar vida, por eso el solo conoce días soleados, de lagos cristalinos, de brotes floreciendo, Eren puede hacer que una rosa florezca o un árbol crezca, si Eren está feliz las flores se moverán a su ritmo, siguiéndolo queriendo acariciarle, florecerán y solo habrá días soleados, si Eren esta triste las flores se marchitan, decaen y el clima se vuelve frio, como ahora

-Eren, deberías hablar con Mikasa, ella está muy arrepentida –Historia esta arrodillada aun lado del dios, alza la mano hasta la mejilla de Eren y este aparta el rostro un poquito molesto

-No quiero –hace un puchero que se le antoja adorable a la pequeña rubia

-Eren, ella es tu hermana y solo se preocupa por ti –observa de nueva cuenta el puchero de Eren y suspira

-No me deja hacer nada, no me deja solo ni un segundo…no puedo desaparecer 1 minuto sin que este gritándome para saber que hago, es suficiente Historia, no soy un niño, entiendo que nuestro padre le encomendó cuidarme y que ella me quiere mucho y no quiere perder pero –las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta justo en el nudo que le estaba produciendo esas ganas de llorar de rabia, hubiera querido terminar la frase 'pero también tengo derecho a ser libre' pero la pensó solamente

-Eren –Historia lo abraza para reconfortarlo, sabe que Eren tiene cierto grado de razón pero también comprende la preocupación de Mikasa, ella no quiere que Eren salga lastimado, no desea perderlo, su peor temor es que encuentren a alguien que desee dañarlo

-No quiero hablar con ella y no lo hare hasta que no comprenda que no soy un niño –Eren se retira de la pequeña orilla del cristalino espejo de agua, encaminándose hasta la casa donde Mikasa está sentada con las manos juntas en su regazo y la mirada gacha, cuando Eren entra quiera hablarle pero el castaño pasa de largo de ella hasta la habitación y se deja caer sobre su montoncito de cojines que tanto le gusta

Eren siempre ha querido poder ver el mundo más allá de los jardines a donde su hermana lo lleva, el adora a las ninfas pero es lejano su deseo de jugar con ellas, pero hay algo aún más importante que Eren desea, aún más importante que ver el mundo, aún más que Mikasa acepte que puede cuidarse solo, Eren quiere enamorarse, y cree que ya lo ha echo

_+Está enamorado de Rivaille+_

Siente el retumbar en su pecho y un sonrojo invade su rostro cada que recuerda esos ojos color gris que lo persiguen con insistencia, recuerda la primera vez que los vio mientras jugando a las escondidas con un par de ninfas, salió de unos arbustos al escuchar que Mikasa lo llamaba, cuando su hermana lo abrazo, el con gesto cansino se quedó observando una arboleda y fue ahí, solo un segundo que lo vio, los ojos grises pequeños y afilados, el porte imponente y el cabello negro, fue solo un segundo que lo vio y se esfumo pero la imagen sigue fresca en su mente

Le pregunto a su hermana si existía entre los dioses alguien así, Mikasa de inmediato le comento que ese no podía ser otro que Rivaille mejor conocido como Hades Dios del infierno y que jamás por nada del mundo debía acercársele, pero lejos de tener miedo Eren sintió curiosidad y mucha emoción, más cuando desobedeció las ordenes de Mikasa

Aquel día se había dado cuenta que Rivaille se había acercado a él cuándo jugaba con sus pies dentro del pequeño lago, lo había notado llegar cuando las flores se movieron un poco alejándose de él, fue extraño para Eren sentir un olor a menta que pronto asocio a Rivaille que sin poder verle sabía que estaba ahí, cuando estiro sus piernas y se apoyó en el suelo para inclinarse hacia el lugar donde venía el aroma murmuro un 'Hola' que con decepción jamás fue respondido, ya que casi de inmediato el dios se esfumo dejándolo abatido

Eren de verdad quería conocer a Rivaille, saber cómo era, el carácter que tenía, no confiaba en la opinión de Mikasa, para ella, Rivaille era un desalmado, un dios maldito que pasaba por sobre cualquiera si le era necesario, que más podría venir de alguien como él, que esta a cargo del infierno

-Eren, te e traído algo de comida –el castaño se levantó como un resorte quedando sentado sobre los cojincitos, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sujetando sus tobillos, Sasha entro con una bandeja llena de comida, frutas, pan, vino y un poco de jamón y quesos

-Sasha…¿te puedo preguntar algo? –la ninfa castaña dejo la charolita en un lugar firme entre ella y Eren tomo una manzana y asintió infundiéndole confianza

-Sabes cómo es Hades –la ninfa mordió un par de veces la manzana y la trago para luego sonreírle a Eren

-Bueno, tiene cabello negro, ojos verde como el olivo, es bastante chaparro –reprimió una risa que igual le costó el seguir con su explicación

-No me refiero a eso, quiero saber…que carácter posee –Eren se sonrojo tomando una fresa y llevándosela a la boca

-Oh bueno, es bastante reservado, serio, se enfada con facilidad, es estricto y tiene un problema con la limpieza, más bien una obsesión –teniendo en cuenta que vive en un lugar lleno de muertos es una ironía –murmuro –aunque, es muy amable con nosotras y tranquilo, yo diría que es una buena persona –sonrió Sasha

-¿Qué quieres decir con amable con ustedes? –pregunto curioso Eren

-Oh bueno, ya sabes cómo es Erwin-sama, que algunas veces a 'jugueteado' con nuestras hermanas, me parece que en una ocasión…le llevo un par de ninfas al infierno a su hermano para…ya sabes –Sasha rio de manera sugerente y Eren frunció el ceño bastante molesto y celoso

-Pero al parecer, no tiene las mismas intenciones que su hermano –rio Sasha ante la mueca de disgusto de Eren, tomo un poco de queso y se levantó para salir de la habitación, Eren solo podía pensar en la explicación de Sasha, sabia aunque no lo conociera que Rivaille no era malo, y sonrió

-Quisiera poder hablar con el alguna vez –murmuro tirándose en los cojincitos con el rostro apenas cubierto por ellos, bufo un poquito y frunció el ceño, ese día Rivaille no se había aparecido, no había olido su esencia, las flores parecían mantenerse tranquilas y no le había visto por segundos como comúnmente lo hacía y el pensar que podía estar con alguna ninfa le estaba poniendo celoso, hizo un pequeño berrinche, abrazo la almohada en la que descansaba y se dijo a si mismo que lo ignoraría la próxima vez que lo viera o le sintiera cerca de el

.

.

.

(¬‿¬)

.

.

.

-¡Con una mierda Erwin! –Rivaille estaba que explotaba, todo ese estoicismo y seriedad se drenaban rápidamente, como si fuera una llave de agua abierta, Erwin no había parado de reír desde el momento que le dijo que le pasaba, tuvo que explicarle como sucedió toda esa locura, todo ese extraño enamoramiento por el mocoso

-Lo siento hermano, perdón –se agarró el abdomen pensando que así se calmaría por un momento, Rivaille le sigo mirando, como si quisiera atravesarle el pecho con la espada, de verdad que deseaba hacerlo

-No vuelvo a pedirte una opinión, eres un bastardo –Rivaille se acomodó la capa que portaba y se giró con elegancia dispuesto a largarse de ese lugar y no soportar más las burlas de su hermano

-Rivaille, no te vayas…anda te diré que puedes hacer –sonrió y Rivaille apenas se giró un poco para verlo por encima del hombro

-Habla –se limitó a murmurar el peli negro

-Secuéstralo, llévalo contigo, si tu sobrino Eros ha decidido que él es la persona que estas destinado a amar, hazte de él, proclámalo como tuyo –Rivaille se giró al escuchar lo último, quieto como una estatua comenzó a pensar una y otra vez las palabas de su hermano, que lejos de sonar a locura, tenían cierto grado de razón, que le prohibía hacerse de Eren, solo su molesta hermana, pero ella era un obstáculo menor, si el amor había decidido que Eren era para él, porque él debía de negarse a tan tentadora oferta

-No eres tan imbécil, Erwin –sonrió con esa maleficencia que solía tener en ocasiones, esas en que una idea tan malévola y perfecta cruzaba su mente, y sonrió impresionando a su hermano que nunca había visto una curvatura en los labios del dios del infierno, pero esta tenía una extraña felicidad, tenía tintes traviesos, una sonrisa llena de malicia, malicia digna de Rivaille

.

.

.

(¬‿¬)

.

.

.

Apenas llego se quedó quieto, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana del cuarto donde Eren se encontraba dormitando entre cojines, sintió la terrible necesidad de llevárselo en ese momento, pero Mikasa estaba en la casa y no podía arriesgarse a que se diera cuenta de su presencia justo él se quitara el colgante, se quedó quito ahí, observándole dormir hasta que un par de suaves toques al a puerta le alertaron

-Eren, soy Historia ¿puedo pasar? –el adormilado castaño pronuncio un tierno 'si' y la rubia entro sonriente

-Eren, ¿quieres ir a recoger narcisos? –sonrió la rubia y Eren tallo sus ojos con suavidad para luego asentir sonriente, quería dormir pero tampoco deseaba quedarse ahí encerrado, la ausencia de Rabiarle le estaba poniendo un poquito molesto y tenía que hacer algo para olvidarse de eso

-Vamos –lo tomo de la mano y desde la ventana Rivaille volvió a curvar sus labios, la mocosa le había dado la excusa perfecta, lastima, ya no podría odiarla tanto

Ha estado observándolo desde las ramas de un árbol, hasta el momento exacto que requiriera llevarse lo de ahí, sonrió apenas curvando sus labios de manera sutil cuando Historia se alejó de Eren corriendo hasta la casa, las demás ninfas habían ya entrado a la misma minutos antes, solo la rubia se había quedado con Eren, Rivaille se dejó caer a un hueco que el mismo había echo en la tierra

Eren estaba más tranquilo pero aun resintiendo un poco la ausencia de Rivaille, cuando Historia le sugirió el ir a recoger narcisos se le hizo una buena idea, eran sus flores favoritas y realmente necesitaba algo con lo cual distraerse, en este momento se encontraba completamente solo, la joven ninfa había regresado a la casa para buscar algo para que Eren comiera y él se había quedado a la orilla del rio recogiendo flores, fue cuando algo capto su atención, a un par de metros alejado de él, cercano a un claro que se vislumbraba entre los poco arboles del rededor, había un hermoso narciso color blanco, dejo las flores que tenía entre sus manos y camino para ver la preciosa flor, el narciso era color blanco mediano y bonito, con su tallo y hojas verdes como el color de sus ojos, cuando estuvo frente a la flor se arrodillo sonriendo pero justo en el momento en que tomo el tallo y jalo la flor para desprenderla del suelo, Eren abrió los ojos impresionado y en sus ojos jamás se había visto un brillo de felicidad tan intenso

-¡Rivaille! –sonrió llevándose el narciso al pecho reteniendo toda la felicidad que quería explotar dentro de el con ese simple gesto, el joven dios estaba parado frente a Eren con un traje que consta de un saco color gris perla al estilo victoriano, una camisa blanca y un pañuelo en el cuello, pantalones color negro y unas botas del mismo color, traía una capa larga color plata, no tardo ni un segundo en agacharse y toma a Eren en brazos, el chiquillo mudo de la impresión se dejó hacer no creyendo lo que estaba pasando

-Sujétate mocoso –fueron las únicas palabras que alcanzo a escuchar Eren cuando un hueco en el centro del claro se abrió, no fue un saludo, no fueron palabras de amor, pero para Eren escuchar por primera vez la voz de Rivaille fue como si le hubiera dicho la poesía más bonita antes escrita, sonrió acurrucándose en el pecho de Rivaille y este camino con el chico en brazos hasta el hueco

Cuando se dejó caer por él, Eren dejo escapar un grito asustado, el vértigo y la emoción escaparon de su pecho, pero no todos sabrían que Eren se había dejado raptar por decisión propia, que en ese grito estaba impresa la emoción y no el miedo

.

.

.

(¬‿¬)

.

.

.

-¡Eren! –Mikasa se levantó de un brinco del suelo, tirando la tasa de té que sostenía entre sus manos, escucho la voz de Eren y el grito que le pareció lleno de terror, su hermano menor estaba en problemas y enseguida su pecho se contrajo con fuerza llenándola de dolor y miedo

-¡Señorita Mikasa! ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Historia cuando la morena se adentró en la pequeña cocina contrariada

-¿Dónde está Eren? ¿Dónde lo dejaste? –Historia tembló un poco y dejo la charola que tenía entre sus manos

-Está en el espejo de agua, lo deje ahí recolectando flores –Mikasa salió corriendo del lugar no sin antes gritarle a la rubia que jamás debía dejar solo a Eren, en su pecho sentía que algo le había pasado a su pequeño hermano, cuando llego al espejo lo encontró vacío, lo llamo, le grito, camino por todo el templo, luego corrió a la casa, lo buscaron en todas la habitaciones, Eren simplemente había desaparecido

.

.

.

(¬‿¬)

.

.

.

-Señor, lo busca su hijo –Armin Arlet volvió a asomar su cabeza por la puerta de mármol que daba al despacho del joven dios de cabellos dorados

-Una vez más Armin, tengo muchos…¿cuál de todos? –pregunto recargándose en la silla

-Apolo señor –sonrió Armin

-Déjalo pasar –menciono el dios, pensando que desearía este día su dichoso hijo que siempre venia por algo nuevo

-Padre, no te imaginas lo que acabo de ver –el joven dios entro sonriendo, lleno de energía, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, alto y fornido como lo debe ser un dios, entro a la oficina de su padre

-¿Otra vez Berthold te ha bateado? –pregunto abatido

-Si pero no venía a decirte eso, acabo de ver a Rivaille robarse a un chico –rio y entonces el rubio le presto verdadera atención

-De que hablas –le miro curioso

-Sí, Rivaille se acaba de robar a un chico cerca al templo que tiene Mikasa en la ciudad de Sangri, debo admitir que no imagine que a mi tío le gustaran los hombre pero el chico lucia realmente hermoso –sonrió y Erwin le imito con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y cierto toque de malicia, su hermano menor le había tomado la palabra y había secuestrado al objeto de su deseo, lo que Zeus no imagina, es que eso, quizá, le traiga muchos problemas

.

.

.

(¬‿¬)

.

.

.

Rivaille abrió la puerta del palacio de una patada, no espero que el sucio guardia la abriera, y no le intereso que lo mirara con esa expresión de duda en el rostro cuando lo vio llegar con Eren en brazos y se adentró a la sala del trono, camino hasta llegar a la puerta que conectaba con todas las habitaciones del palacio, el viaje había sido relativamente largo tanto que Eren se había quedado dormido en los brazos del moreno, acurrucado contra su pecho y con los brazos alrededor del cuello del dios, Rivaille esta cómodo con la situación y un par de veces se queda embelesado mirándolo, cuando llego al cuarto destinado para Eren lo abrió también de una patada, casi rompiendo la puerta, la preciosa habitación estaba decorada especialmente para el joven, el cuarto está pintado en tonos perla, una cama matrimonial pegada a la pared con doseles de color blanco y cortinas de color perla, el edredón es color verde esmeralda y los cojines son blancos, al otro lado de la habitación hay una puerta blanca que conecta al baño y junto a esta un enorme ropero de caoba color gris, aun lado de la cama hay un pequeño escritorio y del otro lado un pequeño balcón acondicionado con una mesa para tomar te

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar Eren –Rivaille deposita al dios en la cama con sumo cuidado, como el tesoro que representa para él, aparta un par de mechones del rostro trigueño y sonríe cuando Eren se acurruca por la caricia, su mano baja hasta su mejilla acunándola y pronto Rivaille se ve a sí mismo pegado al rostro del chico, sus alientos se mezclan y el dios por fin sucumbe a uno de sus deseos, ese que tiene deseando cumplir desde el instante que lo vio esa tarde, besa los rosados labios de Eren suaves y húmedos, el beso le sabe a gloria y apenas es capaz de alejarse, corre las cortinas del dosel y sale de la habitación sin hacer ruido

Apenas sale del cuarto de Eren una sonrisa nueva se planta en sus labios, una que jamás se había vislumbrado por su rostro, es una sonrisa de felicidad

.

.

.

_Ahora tiene a Eren solo para el_

_Y lo único que necesita, es hacerle feliz _

Continuara

* * *

**Fin del capitulo III**

**Capitulo IV -Desesperacion-**

**M**ikasa esta desesperada, Eren a desaparecido y nadie lo a visto desde ese dia, la morena a decidido dejar de llevar a cabo sus labores para buscar a su hermano, es asi como solo con una linterna y por 9 dias no descansa para buscar a Eren hasta que un dia...Apolo le cuenta que hay alguien que puede decirle que paso con Eren...ella lo sabia, algo tenia que ver en esto Erwin

* * *

**Reviews-**

PaulitaXDB: Gracias por amarme, yo se, las hice esperar mucho lo lamento...pero ahora no las hice esperar tanto...creo, si Eren es un amor, es ingenuo, inocente y precioso xD! que bueno que ames tanto mi fic y espero te gustara este capitulo :33

ligthblood04: No se atrevio a hablarle pero ya lo secuestro, creo que eso esta peor xD! jajajajaja, como sea, yo se que eren es super kawaii y cuando lo del arco si, creo que por ahi vio a Rivaille y por eso le puso tanto entusiasmo, muchisimas gracis por leer y dejar un comentario, espero te guste la actualizacion y siguas leyendo :33

Charlie se vistio de reina: Que bueno que te guste, Gracias xD

akashi-chan: Yo tambien pense que era una buena conmbinacion...jajaja Rivaille es un perfecto acosador, todo loquillo xD! y me encanta la mitologia griega, gracias por leer y tu tambien eres un amor, espero hayas difrutado el capitulo

Guest: Pues no esperes mas a saberlo, aqui esta...gracias por leer y que bueno que te ponga feliz que actualice xD! yo se que Eren es amor y Rivaille es un amor cuando a acosa a Eren jajajaja es normal saber porque se lo secuestraria :33

Yuugi-chan12: Ya esta tu conti Yuugi-chan xD! asdfasdasdfas que lo secuestre ¡si! y luego le de toda toda toda su ternuraa~ okya! gracias por leer y por tu amor a mi fic, graicas T_T

Akira Anheru: *limpia el arcoiris* No pues si, se que Eren es amor y Levi esta loquito por el, yo tambien amo a Levi con todo mi Kokoro *-* espero te haya gustado el capi y siguas leyendo ouo

AraXD27: Pues no tengo pensado un tiempo para cada capitulo porque con la escuela y varias cosas se me dificulta mucho, solo puedo prometer no demorar tanto xD, gracias por leer y por toda la suerte -que si necesito- para los proximos caps, espero este te haya gustado y haya calmado esa sangre latina tuya, te entiendo ya que yo tambien tengo xD jajajaja

Mei: Eren super feliz de ser secuestrado LOL! gracias por leer ouo espero te haya gustado el cap

sakura1402: Sabes cuando lei tu comentario casi me da un infarto porque solo lei 'no me gusto' y yo que estoy hacienod mal dios mio! y luego lei el resto jajajaja, Hanji esta loquita y no solo molestara ahora lo hara mas adelante, me alegra que te pusiera de buen humor eso me dice que estoy haciendo algo bien, gracias por leer y por tu apoyo gracias ;-;

Emily Sakana san: Gracias por las palabras y espero que si llegue a muchos lectores Riren y les guste ;-;

MarynaFujoshi: Aasdfas lo se, es un acosador loquillo, lo tiene que secuestrar ademas Levi es el tipo de seme que solo pestañea y el uke ya cayo rendido mira nada mas a Eren, espero te haya gustado y lamento haberte echo esperar :33

Xanat Alv-Lop: Quiza haya mencion, ya que Rivaille como Hades tiene dos hijos gemelos Thanatos e Hypnos pero aun lo estoy pensando, resolvere tus dudas jajajaja, Persefone es la diosa de la primevera o algo semejante ._. creo...despues de que se la roba el mundo cae en una helada que solo se termina cuando perse sube a la tierra y eso es cada seis meses y bla bla bla (?) y si Eren es el mismo dios que era ella, Y si secuestro al mocos y si tendra un chingo de problemas, Erwin si es Zeus pense que le quedaria super bien xD! ¿tu que dices? Gracias por leer, y aun me pregunto que tiene de diferente mi historia que todas dicen eso xD

Senry Chan: Hola! pues...que bueno que tubiste un ratito para leer ¡Gracias! y si Levi es un loquito acosador, Erencito es un amor, y no es que se haga el qu eno, percibe a Levi, lo ve aveces pero no siempre xD! espero te haya gustado el capitulo :33

Laurie GK: Yey! Laurie! xD gracias por leer y por tus comentarios todos lindos, no leeas cuando vas en metrobus vez lo que te pasa...se te van las estaciones, espero te guste el capitulo y dejes otro comentario ^^

fujoshi-chan: Gracias, aqui hay mas...espero tambien te guste este capitulo ;-;

Hinaby: Te amo! eso dice todo xD

* * *

Eso fue todo por ahora, estoy pensando en una historia nueva Riren, pero realmente quisiera una opinion si deberia de subirla o no, aqui les va el resumen...

Resumen: Rivaille es el hijo favorito de Dios y le tienden una trampa acusandolo de traicion al cielo, y es desterrado del mismo...la verdad tras ese fatidico echo es que al estar enamorado de Eren y correspondido Mikaso (que en este caso sera hombre) siente envidia y celos y hace todo lo posible por separarlos, la historia se centra en como Rivialle hara todo para tener a Eren de vuelta con el pero ahora el como un demonio y Eren luchara tambien por estar a su lado

¿Diganme su opinion y si es algo que les gustaria leer?

**Las quiero, regalenme un Review :33**


	4. Desesperado

**Declaimer: **¡Buenas! Si quieren lanzarme cosas pueden lanzarme tomates o lechuga podrida pero por favor abstenganse de las planchas, refris, secadoras, hornos de microondas porque luego termino con graves heridas y es incomodo (?) jaja no es cierto, lamento muchisimo la demora, pero tengo clases en la universidad y todo es tan horriblemente estresante ;-; ademas de que comence servicio social y ya no tengo tiempo para absolutamente nada y es...bueno se imaginaran, solo espero paciencia para los proximos capitulos ¿vale?

**-Mikasa no duerme, no come, solo busca a su precioso tesoro que le fue robado y ya es de Rivaille-**

**Dedicatoria: **Este capitulo esta dedicado a Xanat que casi me asesina por traer la conti cuando supo que estaba haciendo mi tarea de Japones en vez de escribir, Mimi por defenderme mientras la otra trataba de matarme xD! A mi hermosa hermana Hina que siempre me alienta a escribir y que me hace historias bonitas para que yo no me estrese y este contenta, A Sonia mi hermanita del Riren que me lleva flan a japones y que le tengo que enseñar mis Artbooks de Free y Makai...Y tambien a Laurie que siempre esta emocionada con leer lo que escribo, tambien a Stef que aunque no leera esto se lo dedico porque Si, son mis cosas gays xD!

Y a todas las chicas que me dejaron un comentario, las amo por querer tanto este primer Riren ^^

**Advertencias: **Una Mikasa loca obsesiva y enferma, que no duerme por buscar a Eren, un Rivaille extrañamente timido que huye de un angelito tan lindo, Rivaille idiota xD!

**Pareja: **Riren 1OO%

**Disfrutenlo **

* * *

–Desesperación

.

.

.

Despierta aturdida, le duele la cabeza y siente sus ojos escocer, los tiene que tallar un poco para dejar de sentir esa sensación, se incorpora en la cama quedando sentada y observa a su alrededor, extrañada de encontrarse en su habitación, mira a la ventana y el sol apenas está cayendo, ya es tarde y ella aún está demasiado aturdida para entender que sucede

-¡Su majestad Mikasa, me alegra tanto que este bien! –Historia aparece a su lado, toma su mano parece realmente aliviada aunque desmejorada, tiene bolsas en los ojos y estos están rojos de tanto llorar, su piel blanca esta pálida y su expresión es triste

-¿Qué me paso? – el gesto que hizo la pequeña rubia fue suficiente para preocuparla, la azul zafiro bajo la mirada inclinándola a un lado apenas un par de centímetros, aunque no la ve lo nota, la pequeña tiene un gesto triste impreso en su rostro

-Se desmayó- murmura

-¿Encontraron a Eren? –la rubia aprieta los labios y unas lágrimas bajan por su rostro mientras hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza

-¿¡Que?! –alza la voz pero Historia no hace nada, no se asusta, no tiembla, se queda quieta, es hasta que Mikasa amenaza con salirse de la cama que reacciona, sosteniéndola de los hombros con fuerza

-No, aun esta desmejorada, tiene que descansar –aunque pequeña Historia la sostiene con fuerza no dejándola moverse

-Tengo que salir a buscar a Eren –Mikasa grita alterada, molesta, preocupada, triste, el día que más ha temido ha llegado, le han quitado a su preciado Eren de su lado

-Su majestad, no puede salir así –Historia se aferra a su cintura, con los brazos rodeándole, no quiere separarse no quiere dejarle ir, no sabe de qué es capaz, además, su salud es precaria, después de la noticia de que Eren no se encontraba ni dentro de la casa, ni cercano al templo Mikasa perdió la cabeza y termino por desmayarse cerca al lago

-Tengo que ir por Eren –aparto con la mayor delicadeza posible el cuerpo de la chica del suyo observándola apenas un momento, Historia se queda ahí parada, mirando la espalda de la pelinegra que hacía poco esfuerzo por hacerle caso, Historia estaba segura de algo, aun si no dormía, aun si no comía, Mikasa iría hasta el fin del mundo a buscar a su hermano menor Eren

-¡Buenos días! –la voz chillona de Hanji Zoe resonó en la hermosa habitación acondicionada para Eren, el castaño de ojos verdes abrió apenas los ojos no sabiendo distinguir si la castaña de verdad acertaba que era de día, aun con las cortinas corridas Eren podía darse cuenta que ni un rayo de sol sería capaz de acariciar su rostro de nuevo

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto sentándose sobre la cama y tallando sus ojos, regalándole a Hanji una vista por demás hermosa y adorable

-Estas en el infierno, Levi te trajo ¿no lo recuerdas? –Hanji entro confianzuda hasta la habitación, ignorando ese pensamiento que le decía que Rivaille le mataría, de todos modos ya era maltratada constantemente, Eren frunció el ceño pensativo y enseguida su rostro se coloreo de un rojo intenso al recordar lo sucedido en el claro cercano al templo de su hermana

-E-entonces, ¿no lo soñé? –pregunto bastante sonrojado logrando que Hanji dejara salir una sonora carcajada y comenzara a reír estrepitosamente agarrándose el estomago

-No querido, no fue un sueño, el enano de verdad te secuestro –contesto después de haber tranquilizado su respiración, y enjuagándose un par de lágrimas que cayeron debido a la risa

-¿Y el, do-donde esta? –pregunto un poco cohibido el castaño, con el rostro rojo hasta las orejas al pensar que se había dejado llevar por Levi, su amor platico de hace un par de meses

-Oh, tuvo que salir, disturbios en el sexto infierno –sonrió –levántate, las sirvientas te asearan y vestirán, Levi volverá para la comida y quiere que lo acompañes –Hanji le guiño el ojo a Eren mientras se levantaba del mullido colchón donde se había sentado, solo hizo falta que chasqueara los dedos para que tres jovencitas de piel pálida, ojos rojos y cabello negro –todas iguales- entraran por la puerta de la habitación vestidas con un traje de maid color negro, medias blancas, mocasines negros y cofias

-Preparen al príncipe para la llegada del Rey –ordeno Hanji, enseguida las tres hicieron una reverencia y de sus labios solo se escuchó un 'entendido, señorita' pronto Hanji abandono la habitación y las tres jóvenes ya estaban empujando a Eren al hermoso cuarto de baño que se encontraba en la habitación

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Sintió un escalofrió bajarle por la espalda cuando observo que Hanji le esperaba en la entrada del comedor, era ya la hora de 'comer' y la morena jamás le esperaba, nunca, si fuera posible, ella se acabaría toda la comida muchísimo antes de que el siquiera pudiera poner un pie en el inmenso palacio, sumándole a ese extraño hecho estaba la sonrisa socarrona que solo le decía a Levi que estaba metido en un aprieto, uno grave

-Así que…tenemos un invitado –gruño por lo bajo cuando la escucho, claro, Eren, seguramente ya se había enterado

-No te incumbe –murmuro pasando a un lado de ella

-Claro que sí, todas tus decisiones precipitadas me incumben, es tan tierno, lo secuestraste ¿no estabas preparado para el rechazo? –rio entre dientes y Rivaille paro en seco para mirarla

-¿Qué te dice que él me rechazara? –hablo serio, tajante e imperturbable, aunque por dentro la posibilidad de que Eren estuviera triste por ser alejado de su hogar y viviendo en un lugar tan inmundo que Levi sabe no es digno de tanta inocencia y hermosura le destroza el corazón

-Nadie, solo es una posibilidad como todo, pero Levi, de verdad hiciste algo tan impropio de ti –volvió a reír

-Ya te dije que no te importa –gruño por segunda vez

-Yo te podría ayudar –sonrió Hanji y murmuro algo que dejo helado a Rivaille y le dio la oportunidad a la morena para entrar definitivamente en la habitación del comedor, cuando Rivaille se despabilo, chasqueo la lengua y se hizo la firme decisión de pensar dos veces en la propuesta de la loca que tenía como mano derecha

-Buenas Tardes –y si el ver a Hanji parada en la puerta del comedor había resultado perturbador, ver a Eren, sentado a la mesa del comedor, con un hermoso vestido túnica de seda color hueso, con un cinturón de oro en la cadera, joyas en sus antebrazos y un par de brazaletes en las muñecas, una tiara en forma de ramas de olivo y un collar en su cuello fue el culmine de su cordura

-Buenas tardes –se limitó a responder, serio y educado, aunque por dentro era una gelatina que temblaba violentamente

-Come Eren, Rivaille ha mandado a traer esto para ti, comida solo para su pequeño príncipe –rio Hanji, Rivaille se dejó caer sobre la silla que esta al pie de la mesa ignorando lo dicho por la castaña y enseguida le sirvieron los alimentos, Eren se sonrojo ante el comentario, comenzando a pensar que tendría que acostumbrarse a esa manera bromista de ser de la demonio

-Gracias Rivaille-san –cuando Rivaille volteo el rostro al ser nombrado por la hermosa voz de Eren, se encontró con una enorme sonrisa, que lo único que logro fue que se levantara, tirando la servilleta de su regazo y saliera huyendo del lugar

-¿Hice algo mal? –pregunto triste el castaño, Hanji mordía su lengua tanto hasta hacerla sangrar, Levi era tan tímido y eso la divertía demasiado

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

No le importo que lo único que trajera consigo fuera una linterna y su determinación, comenzó a caminar por el mundo, buscando a lo que para ella es lo más importante en su vida, su hermano menor Eren, aún recuerda cuando le vio nacer, cuando Erwin lo puso en sus brazos y le dijo que tenía que cuidar la vida del pequeño Eren porque su misión en el mundo era importante

-Berthlot, por favor –murmuro, tenía 26 horas caminando, esas mismas horas sin comer ni dormir, cuando encontró al dios de la sabiduría por su camino

-Mikasa, lo siento, no sé qué paso con Eren, no lo he visto –murmuro angustiado –tu, deberías descansar –le miro

-No puedo, tengo que encontrar a Eren –contesto

-Por favor, mi templo está cerca puedes comer, dormir un rato y seguir tu búsqueda –el pelinegro apretó el libro entre sus manos, angustiado por las ojeras que enmarcaban los ojos de la joven diosa, triste por la mirada tan angustiada que tenía y preocupado por la piel tan pálida

-No tengo tiempo, si sabes algo Berthltod, házmelo saber –pronuncio dejando al oji azul solo en el prado donde se habían encontrado volvió a caminar, estaba a punto de oscurecer, ya sería un día y un poco más lo que llevaba buscándolo

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

La morena no podía encontrar una diversión mejor que ver a un tímido Rivaille huir de Eren, en los 4 días que llevaba residiendo en el infierno, la 'loca' demonio estaba siendo cada vez más unida a Eren, convirtiéndose en su amiga y guardando un secreto que a todas luces usaría en su beneficio, arrastrando a Rivaille a las situaciones más embarazosas posibles, y aquella tarde estaba a punto de idear una nueva aunque esta quizá, le beneficiaria bastante a Rivaille

-Ven Eren –le sonrió la morena jalándolo del brazo, el castaño que triste se encontraba tomando él te en la terraza de su habitación se dejó llevar por Hanji, ya eran tres días que Levi lo había llevado por el pero, el Rey o tenía mucho que hacer o le evitaba a toda costa

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto

-Veras, te eh visto desanimado y aburrido así que imagine que te gustaría leer algo, Rivaille tiene una enorme biblioteca, ¡vamos! –no le dio derecho a réplica cuando ya estaban frente a la enorme puerta de caoba

-Entra, entra –le empujo y Eren trastabillo entrando en el inmenso lugar, Hanji enseguida cerró la puerta desde afuera y Eren entonces se dio cuenta que lo había encerrado ahí para su diversión, otra vez.

-¿Eren? –pero no estaba solo

-¿R-rivaille-san? –nervioso, sonrojado y encerrado Eren comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que esta esté abrir

-No te vayas –se atrevió a hablar Rivaille deteniendo a Eren que se quedó con la mano extendida hacia el pomo de la puerta, nervioso y temblando se giró sobre sus talones con la mirada agachada por la vergüenza sabe que están encerrados pero igual intento salir huyendo de ahí

-Acércate –murmuro una vez más, y su voz hizo eco en la inmensa biblioteca, Eren camino el tramo que lo separaba del dios, Rivaille está sentado en el centro de la habitación, en un sillón de cabo negra y tapizado color vino, cuando el oji verde está parado a penas medio metro este se detiene, el oji gris baja el libro que leía y lo pone sobre su regazo, extendiendo su mano ofreciéndosela al jovencito para que la tome, pero el tenso como un cordel no mueve ni un solo musculo, Rivaille quiere que se acerque más y Eren no sabe qué hacer

-Eren, por favor –toma la mano del oji verde y con suavidad lo jala para ponerlo frente a él, con delicadeza besa el dorso de la mano y se maravilla del sonrojo que aparece en el rostro del jovencito

-¿Me harías compañía un rato? –Pide apenas separando la piel de sus labios, Eren aturdido y feliz asiente un poco, aun confundido se sienta a los pies de Rivaille, sobre un conjunto de cojines que están colocados aun lado del rey del infierno, como tanto le gusta, un detalle de Rivaille, algo que había preparado, algo que siempre le quiso pedir a Eren

Después de un rato Rivaille comenzó a leer en voz alta, Eren sentado a un lado suyo se dejó llevar por la suave y monótona voz del dios que jamás había sonado tan falta de seriedad, cualquiera podría decir que relataba todo con cariño, pero Eren no lo notaba, tan hundido esta en ese ambiente tranquilo que no nota la amorosa voz de Rivaille que le lee solo a él, algo que jamás había echo antes, Eren se deja llevar por el ambiente y recarga su cabeza en el regazo de Levi que se estremece y tiembla ligeramente, ignorando esa emoción también se deja llevar, baja la mano y comienza a acariciar los sedosos cabellos castaños del menor, jamás se ha sentido así, tan lleno, con el corazón golpeando contra su pecho, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, leyéndole al dueño de su corazón

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Al sexto día Mikasa apenas y puede caminar, su determinación es lo único que la mantiene en pie, el encontrar a su hermano, tenerlo con ella es lo único que la motiva para caminar días y noches buscándolo, no ha comido, no ha dormido, no se detiene a descansar, de noche con una lámpara camina por los parajes más oscuros y desolados, solo exclamando la voz de su hermano

Esta amaneciendo cuando llega hasta un pequeño manantial donde ninfas juegas, y donde un joven semidiós les proporciona la melodía para que ellas bailen a su gusto, es cuando Jean la mira que deja el arpa y corre hasta ella, ha hablado con Armin y este le ha dicho que si le es posible, la detenga

-¡Mikasa! –Jean la toma de los hombros y la mira, el rostro de la chica es pálido como una hoja de papel, tiene unas enormes ojeras, los labios resecos y se nota el cansancio en sus ojos, Mikasa está harta de escuchar de todos que debe detener 'esa locura' así que sin decir una palabra tumba de una llave al rubio ceniza, no es una diosa bélica, pero si fue entrenada por uno

-¡No! Nadie lo entiende…tengo que encontrar a mi hermano, él debe estar bien, tiene que estar conmigo –se queda parada mirando al rubio que la observa tirado en el pasto, gira sobre sus talones y la voz de Jean la detiene

-Yo sé de alguien que quizá sepa dónde está tu hermano –murmuro, mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de sus pantalones, Mikasa solo giro su rostro observándolo, su mirada lo dice todo, si le está mintiendo es capaz de matarle

-Habla –

-Apolo, el deambula por toda la tierra, es más seguro que el haya visto algo que cualquiera –Jean mantiene la distancia y Mikasa achica los ojos, es una posibilidad, remota pero lo es

-¿Dónde lo encuentro? –

-No lo sé, quizá te sea más fácil si lo buscas en alguno de sus templos –se rasca la nuca y Mikasa asiente alejándose de él, Jean no sabe si de verdad ha sido buena idea decirle aquello

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Le tomo tres días encontrar un templo de Apolo, apenas se puede mantener en pie y realmente ya está demasiado cansada para caminar, si no fuera una diosa, ya seguramente estaría muerta pero no, ella no piensa morir hasta no encontrarle, cuando entra en el precioso templo, Apolo está ahí parado frente a su enorme estatua, la ve llegar y le sonríe

-Me han dicho que me buscabas –

-El dios del sol tiene que haber visto quien se llevó a mi hermano –no es cortes, mucho menos amable, eso es lo último que a Mikasa le importa en este momento

-Quizá lo haya visto, pero es mi padre el que sabe más de esto, te sugiero que vayas a verle –respondió Reiner, con esa voz tan seria y fría

-Erwin –murmura con tanto odio, claro, como no lo imagino, no se despide, sale disparada al olimpo

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

-Eren –desde aquel día en la biblioteca Rivaille le ha pedido a Eren varias veces que le acompañe, sea cuando lee, cuando toca el piano o simplemente para comer juntos, Eren no puede estar más feliz, Rivaille le espera para desayunar, lo acompaña a tomar él te, pero Rivaille siente que Eren no es del todo feliz, quizá la manera en la que se lo llevo es la que le dice que Eren no está contento con él, que quizá extraña a Mikasa y quiere volver con ella, las dudas están cegando a Rivaille

-¿Sí, Rivaille-san? –en este momento están tomando él te en la terraza del cuarto de Eren, Rivaille ha usado solo una diminuta parte de su poder para darle a Eren la vista de un precioso cielo azul en medio del ultimo círculo del infierno

-Eren, lo siento –Eren detiene la taza cerca de sus labios y le mira confundido

-Rivaille-san no me ha hecho nada malo –contesto enseguida

-Te traje aquí contra tu voluntad, lo lamento –Rivaille baja la taza hasta el mesa y desvía la mirada

-¿Eh? –Eren le mira

-Lo siento Eren –está apunto de pronunciar las palabras que desearía jamás saliera de su boca, apostando y rogando porque Eren se niegue –Si lo deseas, puedes volver a tu casa, con tu hermana –se levanta del asiento sin mirar al castaño que tiene los ojos abiertos sorprendido, cuando el oji verde le mira caminar, deja la taza en la mesa y corre hasta Rivaille

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Rivaille –murmura abrazando al pelinegro por la espalda, recargando su rostro sobre la espalda del dios

-Eren –murmuro

-Yo quería venir contigo, quiero quedarme contigo, no quiero volver con ella…pero si tú quieres que yo me vaya yo puedo…hacerlo–se apretó más contra Rivaille pero este pronto lo alejo con suavidad de el para girar y tenerlo frente a él, la mirada de Eren es de miedo

-¿Sabes el significado de un Narciso blanco Eren? –el castaño negó con suavidad, era su flor favorita pero ignoraba aquello

-El deseo de un amor puro, el deseo de que tú me ames de esa manera, con esa pureza–al terminar de murmurar dichas palabras tomo el mentón del castaño y lo jalo con suavidad para depositar un beso sobre sus labios, Eren sintió a su corazón brincar en su pecho, palpitando con fuerza lleno de emoción, pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad bajaron por sus mejillas lentamente, se abrazó a Rivaille por el cuello mientras él le rodeaba la cintura

-Te amo Eren, nunca te vayas de mi lado –le miro y su mano subió a acariciar la mejilla morena, enjuagando un par de lágrimas, Eren sonrió, una sonrisa que derritió el corazón del dios del infierno

-También te amo Levi –la voz no le alcanzo para decir más, pero Rivaille no lo necesito para saber que Eren jamás se iría de su lado, Hanji desde la puerta de la terraza sonríe contenta y se aparta para dar privacidad a la pareja, solo espera de verdad, no llegue alguien a arruinarle su felicidad, porque solo ella sabe lo solitario que ha vivido Rivaille y lo mucho que necesita a Eren

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

La puerta se azota con fuerza casi rompiéndose las bisagras, Erwin solo tiene que levantar la mirada para observar como Mikasa entra por la puerta y Armin tiembla como una hoja al viento tirado al lado de la misma, sabe cómo lidiar con ella, al fin y al cabo su personalidad no dista mucho de la de Rivaille, aunque no dice en voz alta porque si no de verdad la tierra es capaz de arder en llamas

-¿Qué se te ofrece, hermanita? –Erwin sonríe, pero de inmediato borra la sonrisa de su rostro, Mikasa no tiene la paciencia para soportarlo y el lo nota en su mirada

-¡Tú debes saber dónde está Eren! –grita alterada acercándose a zancadas hasta el escritorio de su hermano mayor

-Lo siento, lamento decirte que no se nada –le mira mientras recarga el codo en la mesa y su rostro sobre su puño

-Tu hijo me lo dijo –gruño

-Dale…cuantas veces tengo que decirlo, soy un maldito playboy tengo muchos –suspira

-Apolo –

-¿Apolo? –Erwin se pone a pensar en la última vez que hablo con su hijo y pronto abre los ojos desmesuradamente, Rivaille no se habrá atrevido ¿verdad? Entonces…

-Tú sabes quién lo hizo –grito la morena

-N-no –

-Lo sabes y en este momento me lo dirás –Erwin suspira y le evita la mirada, jamás imagino que de quien se había enamorado Rivaille era del hermano menor de Mikasa

-Rivaille –murmura esperando que no lo escucha

-Ese maldito –diablos, si lo escucho

-Mikasa no hagas una idiotez –por fin alza la vista para mírale

-Erwin, más te vale vayas a hablar con tu hermano y le exijas que me regrese a mi Eren porque hasta que yo no tenga a Eren conmigo…no llevare a cabo mis labores de diosa…en resumidas palabras ¡estoy en huelga! –se giró de manera elegante dejando a Erwin con el rostro sorprendido, el caos ha llegado a la tierra y Rivaille el dios del inframundo lo ha desatado al enamorarse, vaya que a Eros le encantaba meterlo en problemas

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Tiene los ojos vendados mientras Rivaille lo toma de la mano guiándolo con delicadeza, dice que le ha preparado una sorpresa y el está realmente emocionado de saber que es, sigue caminando cuando siempre que el terreno se vuelve más 'suave' Rivaille se detiene de repente

-¿Listo? –Eren asiente

-Espero que te guste –cuando le quita la venta de los ojos, Eren no puede creer que este en ese cachito de paraíso, un claro hermoso lleno de flores, narcisos, claveles, rosas de todos los colores y un precioso árbol de sakura que deja caer sus hermosos pétalos color rosa

-Levi, es hermoso –cuando se gira observa que Levi esta con una rodilla en tierra

-Eren ¿te casarías conmigo? –pregunta y un precioso anillo se deja ver entre los dedos largos y pálidos del dios, de plata con un zafiro color negro adornándole

-Si –grito lanzándose a los brazos de Levi con fuerza cayendo ambos sobre el césped y las flores, Eren lo besa y Rivaille le corresponde, solo son ellos dos, en el paraíso que Rivaille ha hecho para su pequeño príncipe

_Eren está determinado a quedarse con Rivaille para siempre_

_No le será tan sencillo a Mikasa, separarlos ahora, ni nunca_

_._

Continuara…

* * *

**Fin del capitulo IV**

**Capitulo V -Enamorados  
**

**E**s demasiado tarde para separarlos, Eren se a casado con Rivaille y cuando Erwin llega a pedirle a su hermano que regrese a Eren a la tierra o el caos se desatara ellos ya estan casados, ademas Eren a comido la fruta del infierno por voluntad propia lo que significa que ya no hay manera de sacarlo del infierno, han unido sus vidas para siempre y Mikasa a perdido en esta batalla que desde un principio ya estaba ganada por Rivaille

_Eren se a entregado a Rivaille en cuerpo y alma en su noche de bodas_

* * *

**Reviews**

Hinaby: Te amo mi adorada, gracias por subir esa historia para mi, si se armo mihogarcito no se las dejara facil, quiero mi capitulo pronto ¡Te amo!

Un Alma Ms: Si eres una mendiga grosera pero asi te amo, espero te guste como quedo ya sabes porque tu leiste los previews de esta mandre, espero te guste y esta vez si me dejes un comentario, mendiga grosera, aun quiero mi flan!

ligthblood04: Yo tambien te adoro, gracias por leer la historia...le eche muchas ganas para poder escribir esa parte y cuando me imagine el beso pense luego lugo que Levi se lo daria dormido, espero que esta conti te haya gustado ^^

PaulitaXDB: No mueras! no podras leer la conti si no sigues viva! me alegra que te guste el Rivaille que manejo espero este capitulo tambien te haya gustado!

manzanaverdeypeluda: Si, por fin lo secuestro jajaja ya se estaba tardando el muy sonso, como sea, no mueras o no leeras este cap...espero te haya gustado mucho, y por cierto si estoy conciente de lo de los acentos pero bueno soy medio papa para eso aun, gracias porhacermelo saber ^^

Charlie y la ranchada: Gracias por dejar un comentario xD

Zhigard: Haha gracias por leer, y que te cayera la actualizacion tan 'de repente' es simpatico, gracias por alabar a mi Levi, lo se a mi tampoco me agrada que lo pongan de esa manera, no se siento que el no es asi, o por lo menos no de ese tipo que solo quiere sexo, en cuanto a lo de la mitologia...si tienes razon yo lo se, solo que quice que aqui Erwin (Zeus) fuera mayor, ya sabes para que tubiera sin tener un poco de mas autoridad sobre Levi, todo fue echo a proposito xD

Xanat Alv-Lop: No te preocupes que alguien le pondra un hasta aqui a la loca de Mikasa que ya se puso medio rejega, bueno no habia pensado en quien podria ser poseidon...no se quiza Auruo ok no eso es super raro LOL ademas el es como achichincle de Rivaille, pensare quien puede ser, gracias por leer y espero te guste este capitulo y yo tambien pense que la mitologia griega le quedaria bien a este par xD

MarynaFujoshi: Aw yo tambien te amo ;-; espero te guste este nuevo cap y no mueras aun tienes que ver como se joden a Mikasa xD!

akashi-chan: Si yo tambien pense que quedaba genial el para Zeus darle autoridad sobre su 'hermano' LOL! bueno me encanta que te haya gustado y te cuentro un secreto a mi tambien me gusta asi que aun estoy pensando en solo 'mencionarlo' porque luego a muchas no les agrada ademas Levi tiene dos hijos bueno Hades en la mitologia los tiene xD

Guest: Si Hanji trolea...mendiga loca xD! creo que voy a crear esa doctrina o por lo menos sere seguidora de Erwin hasta el final, es que hombre que buenas ideas se le ocurren al tipo xD! gracias por leer o3o

Rinaloid: Ternurita algo, secuestrador siempre...mendigo enanin timido, Eren es amor aque si xD gracias por leer epero te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo :33

Yomi Megurine: Hiba a poner a Berth de Apolo y luego me dijeron que mejor no xD y puse a Reiner y pense le queda al loco, y Erwin tambien todo fastidioso se esta juntando deamsiado con Hanji jajajaja pues si en la mitologia griega Hades es mayor que Zeus pero aqui quice invertirlo para bueno que Rivaille sintiera frustracion por eso, me encanta molestarlo xD aqui esta tu conti espero te guste :33

TheSaku: Hahahaha mi historia tambien te ama (?) quiza luego Levi se ponga todo loco posesivo y celoso y asi (?) me alegra que te gustara mucho ouo y espero este capitulo tambien, la otra historia aun esta en pre-produccion osea no la paso de mi libreta al word jajajaja xD

Akira Anheru: Si aumentare el fandom...espero~ y que bueno que te gusto el secuestro creo que les estoy dando malas influencias con eso de 'secuestra a la persona que amas' jajajaja xD

MM: Oh gracias por leer y por seguir y que te guste tanto mi historia, bueno una cosa jaja...si me pasa mucho eso de cambiar de tiempo, me doy cuenta cuando es demasiado tarde ;-; tengo que poner mmuchisima atencion en eso...lo segundo, si uso el guion largo pero por alguna extraña razon como que no se nota xD! lo se es raro pero asi es...por que el word lo tiene como predeterminado y bueno ewe espero te haga feliz este capitulo como los anteriores ouo

Yomi Schiffer: Me volvi a demorar :'D lo siento tanto...espero esta conti te guste :33

Yuugi-chan12: No la dejare hacer nada pobre Mihogarcito se quedara con las ganas (?) yo tambien te amo...bueno entonces no, gracias por leer y espero te guste este capitulo ouo

Mei: HAHAHAH si ya lo hizo por fin ewe bueno bueno Michozita no va a joder, mentira la vieja castrara como nadie, espero te guste este capitulo que esta todo como mielero xD

bibi: No te mates! aqui esta la conti que bueno que te guste mi historia y si yo tambien tengo un trauma severo con la mitologia griega :'D

* * *

Bueno mis vidas (?) eso fue todo por el momento y hasta que tenga 5 malditos minutos para volver a escribir algo, espero sea pronto y si no me dare el tiempo se los juro por diosito Rivaille que me pone una lanza en el cuello si no escribo

**Aclaracion: **Tengo una aclaracion para todas esas chicas que me dijeron que Hades es mayor, yo lo se, se que a Zeus gea la salva para que Chronos no se lo coma que es el menor y que los salvo pero aqui quice que fuera mayor para joder a Hades osease a Rivaille todo fue echo con alevosia y ventaja de molestar a mi chaparrin (?)

Es todo por el momento...¡las amo! por hacer a mi historia tan popular y asi ;-; de verdad no pense que les fuera a gustar tanto -llora

¡Las quiero!

Dejenme un Review ¡Porfis! (?)


End file.
